Secret
by Space Chick
Summary: Quatrina is the most uptight of all the daughters, however, she has managed to win the heart of Zach Merquise. Loving him with all her heart, she has kept one thing from him, which made her who she is. Will she tell him or will she continue to hide it?
1. Stay the Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Secret, Part 1 

**__**

The touch of her silky hair against the side of his neck made his eyes open again. Zach cast a look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you asleep, Quat?"

"No," Quatrina replied as she lifted her head away from his shoulder. Her soft violet eyes regarded her fiancé with some amusement. "But you were."  
  


Grinning, he tugged her onto his lap. "I'm awake now. And I'm sure with you in complete view, there's no way I could fall asleep."

She gave him a stern look as she now looked down at him. His ice blue eyes, much like his father's, had a teasing light in them. A half smile alighted her lips. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, if you let me go, I could go to sleep and so could you, since you were the one dozing off for the last fifteen minutes…"  
  


"Stay with me?" he asked, his eyes focusing on her face. 

Frowning, she shook her head, catching his meaning. "…No…that's not such a good idea…I'm perfectly fine sleeping in the guest room." Her eyes swung away from his intense look. 

"Come on…please, Quat," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to his chest. He kissed the spot under her ear and inhaled the scent of her perfumed skin. 

She closed her eyes as he continued to press tiny kisses on the side of her neck. They were making her heart accelerate and her body feel hot. However, at the same time, her body wanted to pull away from his touch and shut it out. Forcing herself not to give in to urge, she tilted her head away from his mouth. "Zach…it's not a good idea…too many things could happen," she sighed as she managed to break the hold of his arms around her, but she didn't stand. She moved back to her spot on the couch beside him. "If you want to continue holding onto me, we're perfectly fine right here."

"A couch is damn uncomfortable to sleep on. A bed would be much better. Besides, look at the size of this couch and compare it with my height, six foot five does not fit on this couch,"

"Then go to bed."

"I have to let go of you to do that," Zach countered as he slid one arm behind her shoulders. He could see a wariness flicker in her eyes before she hid it with exasperation. 

"Then stay here. I'll go to bed," Quatrina said as she stood up.

He stood up as well and pulled her into his arms. His eyes caught hers. "That wasn't the idea. Please, Quat. Just for tonight…I'd like really appreciate it if you would."

His eyes were pleading and sincere. _"Maybe one time couldn't hurt," _she thought as she looked up into his handsome face. A lock of his midnight hair fell over his forehead, making him look younger than his twenty-seven years. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad," she finally replied, a hesitant smile crossing her lips. 

Smiling, he couldn't help but to lean down and press a kiss on her lips. They stayed.

Tingles raced down her neck and arms as he kept kissing her. Warmth stole through her as he hugged her tighter to his muscular frame. Instinctively, her hands crept up his chest and looped behind his neck. She felt his hands sweep down her back, his fingers playing over her spine. The touch made her insides shiver. Her lips parted against the gentle insistence of his despite the niggling warning tolling in the back of her brain.  

He could feel the rapid pounding of her heart against his chest as her generously curved body fitted itself against him. Encountering the soft skin of her back, bared when she had raised her arms to go around his neck, made him stroke her skin in small circles between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips before sliding inside the wet heat of her mouth. When her tongue began stroking back, his arms banded around her, pulling her onto her toes, higher and harder against him. 

His strong response made her insides quiver and the ringing inside her head grow louder. _"Stop it! Go away! Kissing can't hurt me!" _she shouted inside her mind. Her mind warred with her love for him, her love winning until she was vaguely aware of him carrying her out of the room to his without breaking their lips. Her heart began to beat faster, the ringing in her ears growing louder, as she felt him lowering her down to the bed. Her mind won out as soon as her back hit the bed and his body pressed down on hers. Tearing her lips away from his, she dropped her hands from around the back of his neck and braced them against his chest. "Zach, stop!"  
  


Shaking his head, he looked down into her face. Her eyes were wide and huge as they looked back at him. Her hands were shaking against his chest. "Quat, what's wrong?"  
  


"Nothing," she replied, looking away. _"That wasn't a good idea." _"I don't think me, sleeping here would be a good idea."

"You said a minute or two ago, that you would." He arched a brow at her, the corner of his mouth quirking into a slight frown. 

"That was before…before…this," she mumbled as she pushed him back, gently, as she sat up again. She didn't meet his eyes, looking out of the windows behind him. 

He frowned when she looked away again, although it was her habit to pull away if things got too heated. There hadn't been a time that she hadn't. Their first date, she didn't even let him kiss her lush lips. He had to wait until the third and even then, it had been no more than a brief brushing of his lips against hers. And she had pulled back from that too, even though at the time, it hadn't been as noticeable. "Quatrina, you can't go changing your mind like that."

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

"Which you do constantly, need I remind you? I was only carrying you in here."

"You were doing more than that," Quatrina finally snapped back, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I was kissing you, you were kissing back! I was responding to you and if I wanted you lying in bed with me so I could kiss you, I had every right!" Zach bit out, his eyes honing in on her face. Unlike most of his family, he rarely lost his temper.  

"More than kissing could occur!" she hissed as she pushed herself off of the bed and went back into the other room. Part of her wanted to cry; she didn't want to fight him again about this. The other part of her was happy she had chosen to push him away. Anger welled up inside of her at her. 

Taking a deep breath, he bit back another sharp reply and followed her back into the other room. "Quat," he said, his voice quieter, "we were only going to sleep there."

"More than kissing can happen, more than sleeping can happen," she returned, her own voice softer, less hostile. 

"And is that so bad?"

Whirling around, she faced him. "Look at what happened to your cousin! Veronica played fast and loose and look what she got! That's what happens! And she dragged my brother into her mess, although, he helped himself by fooling around with that Maxwell brat!"

"Veronica has acknowledged and faced the consequences of her actions. She paid for them, but Vaughn knew exactly what he was doing. He's loved her although he was infatuated with Randy at the same time. What guy has not been infatuated with that little imp?" he sighed, having heard this before. 

"And now Damien, of all people, who should be sane…is bedding down with that…that…girl…who has no morals, no nothing…"  
  


"Except everything that your brother needs."

"That's not my point! Those twenty-year-old girls are allowed to run free and do, as they like! They get drunk, look like whores, they sleep around, they get pregnant…and have miscarriages!" she shouted at him. "Even my sister, Mira, she doesn't find anything wrong with any of that…in fact she takes more after Randy, Carin, Veronica, and Angelina!"

"They do not look like whores, Quat. So, they like to flaunt their…sexuality, there is nothing wrong with that. And Mira is old enough to do, as she likes. She does have her own mind. But my cousin's miscarriage was an unfortunate accident…so drop that one right there!" 

She shut her mouth and gave him her back again. Leaning her head forwards, she let out a faint sigh. Her hands rubbed up and down her arms bared by the short-sleeved shirt. "I know it was an accident…but that's what happens. That's what happens when two people fall into bed with the other. Sleep may be the intent, but it never is once they're there."

"And that's all we were going to do," he said as he let his eyes slide from the back of her loosely bound tresses all the way down to her bared feet. In the brighter light, he could see the faint outline of her bra straps through the white tee shirt. "Quat…making out in bed, is not a bad thing…sleep would always come afterwards…"

"Sleep wouldn't come to mind," she replied softly as she turned her head towards him. "A guy's mind is never on sleep with a woman around," she said as she picked up her sandals and left the room before he could respond. The hardwood floor felt cool under her feet as she went down the hall and ran down the steps. She passed Thad, halfway down, but continued on. She went down the hall and found the guest room she usually slept in. There was one right across from Zach's room, but she opted to stay down here on this floor. Closing the door behind her, her tears that had been welling in the back of her throat broke free as she threw herself across the bed, and cried out her torment.

******************************************************************************

Zach let out a sigh and flopped down on the couch again, leaning his head back, he stared up at the ceiling. "I had a feeling she would do that. I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be, but I am." He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. _"I'm marrying her, she shouldn't be acting like this. I'm usually good about not getting annoyed with her behavior, I mean not asking for more has been chafing, but I don't push and don't ask for more. Even so, it's getting increasingly difficult not to want more when she responds like that!"_ he thought with another sigh. His eyes opened when he heard a knock on his door. He bent his head over the back of the couch to look at his older brother. "What?"

"What's the matter with the wife to be?" Thad asked as he walked into the room. 

He gave his brother a dour look. "She's mad at me. Upset with me…take your pick." He leaned his head back and regarded the ceiling again as his brother spoke. He lifted his head back up, bangs falling back over his forehead. "Ever since she witnessed Damien and his little red head in bed together she's been more…" he trailed off, not being able to find the right word to describe Quatrina at the present. 

"Frigid."

The choice of word by his brother, made him narrow the icy blue eyes, the only feature they had both inherited from their father. "She's not frigid…she's…" he trailed off again, shaking his head. He pushed his temper down. Taking it out on Thad wouldn't do him any good. He would just get a good punch in the face if he did. And he didn't want a black eye. "I'm not quiet sure what it is. I know something is bothering her, but she won't tell me what," he sighed, defeated. He shook his head, shaking it off. "But what are you doing home so late. Mom took Dylan to her room to sleep since you weren't home?" He knew that to his brother, his son meant everything, so he would have to have a good reason to come home late. 

"I was at the studio with the Winners' American cousin, Penny. She's into music, so Vaughn introduced us," Thad replied, smiling ever so slightly. 

A smile finally crossed Zach's mouth as he caught that look that crossed his brother's face. He pounced on it. "Is she pretty?"

"She's talented."

"She's cute, isn't she? You just don't want to say so since you swore off women since you had Dylan," Zach responded, propping his elbows on his knees. He had that look. She had to be when he didn't directly answer the question. "Well, is she?"__

It was Thad's turn to frown. "She wears a promise ring. She belongs to someone else."  
  


Zach arched a brow. "And how do you know that?"_ "And to think several years ago, that wouldn't have stopped him. That changed when Dylan came on the scene, but at the same time, he could look for a woman that wouldn't mind taking on a child and still love him. But just to needle him a little more since it sounds like he had a better evening than I did…"_

"I could see the ring on her finger, Zach."

"Is that so?" he prodded a little more. He could see they eyes in front of him frosting over. 

"You're being provoking, little brother," Thad growled. 

Zach flashed him an unrepentant grin. _"Defensive, isn't he. I need to get a look at her."_ "All I'm saying is that you took the time to notice her because it sounds like she didn't tell you or show you the ring. So what does she look like?"

"You just don't quit, do you?" 

"No, but all I asked you was she pretty earlier and you didn't answer. You said she was promised to someone else, which means you did find her attractive, but you're avoiding the question because you don't want to let anyone know that you think she is. So, there is no harm in telling me what she looks like."  
  


Thad growled again. "I don't remember."

"Bullshit, you remember perfectly. I bet she looks like that model sister of hers, Cherise Winner. Tall, light brown hair, soft brown eyes, lush lips, and a body to die for." _"Come on, Thad, give me something. I know you well enough that you'll take the bait."_

Thad snapped. "No! Her eyes are green, not brown!"  
  


Zach smiled smugly. "So you did notice." He was the recipient of a glacial glare before his blond haired brother slammed out of the room. "Nailed it right on the head. He's getting out of practice. That was the easiest thing to get him to slip on." He switched off the television and walked back into his bedroom. The sheets still bore the imprint of Quatrina's body. He shut his eyes and tugged off his shirt, trying not to think of her. But he couldn't, as he laid down a few moments later. He laced his fingers behind his head and stared at the bluish wash on the ceiling from the moon filtering through the open windows. The look in her eyes bothered him. Bothered him a lot. 

_A/N: Well let me know how you liked it? XOXO!_


	2. Resolved?

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Secret, Part 2 

**__**

Zach whistled as he left his brother contemplating his last remark. "He's going to get himself into a heap of trouble if he can't control himself. But maybe, he'll take my words to heart. You don't take advantage of nice girls," he sighed. Climbing into his car parked outside, he drove over to the Sanc Kingdom branch of the Preventers and received an earful from Victoria for the obvious reason hiding in the frame, lying face down on the table behind her desk. He winced as the object of her diatribe grinned at him before going into the lion's den. A moment later, he heard glass shatter. "I don't want to be him. I hope being married to Quat is nothing like what goes on between them." He frowned as he got back into his car. _"At the moment, she's not even talking to me. This is getting ridiculous. I'll just have to go see her instead, the paperwork can wait," _he thought with a grim look coming over his face as he turned the car in the direction of Winner Corp. 

******************************************************************************

Quatrina leafed through the contracts on her desk. She was one of the corporate lawyers for the family. "Dammit! Where is that one that Damien asked for?" she muttered, as she went through the pile again. 

"Looking for this, big sister?" 

She looked up to see Vaughn waving the paper in front of her nose. "Where did you get that?"

"From the pile you haven't looked at yet. You're getting lax," he smirked as he leaned against her desk. 

"Well give it back, I need to look at it before it's returned to Damien."

"You've already looked over it. You put it in the wrong pile," he remarked. He arched a brow at her. "Is something bothering you, Quat?"

Her amethyst eyes darted away from his before returning. "No."

"That's bullshit."

"Vaughn," she warned. 

"Oh, don't go getting your panties in a bunch, Quat. I was merely asking the question since you hate it when I delve into your feelings without permission."

"You do it anyway. You never ask anyone's permission. You feel it's your right."

Both of his brows arched high. "By Allah, what has put you in bitch mode as of late? Past two days it's like working with a fire-breathing dragon. You spent the other night at Zach's. I thought that would put you in a better frame of mind," Vaughn snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"That's none of your business," Quatrina snapped, giving him an icy glare. 

"Ahh…so it's Zach that's bothering you. Maybe if you got laid, you wouldn't be such a witch all the time."

Her hands slammed down on the edge of the polished desk as she stood up. "Shut. The. Hell. Up! You know that can't happen!"

"And why can't it! You let your fears take control of you and they'll eat you up alive. I know what you've been through, quite by accident because I could feel you. You're just too scared to admit that you want him like he wants you!" he lashed back. "And to top it off, you've never even told him!"  
  


"I don't want him to know!"

"Why not? You're lying to him and you know it!"

"I don't want him to know. He can never find out what happened," she replied softly. "It's not necessary for him to know what happened."

"Quat, it will only hurt you more in the end if he does find out."

"Vaughn, there a handful of people that know. That handful has been sworn never to tell what happened. And you promised dad you wouldn't. It'll stay a secret. It's dead and buried."

"Quat…"

"Just go, Vaughn. You have the document you wanted. Go on, leave me alone."

Vaughn sighed and shook his head. "You're making a big mistake. You're locking him out and in the end…I don't think I have to say what will happen if he finds out…" he trailed off as he finally left her office. 

Once her brother left, she slumped back into her chair. She rubbed her temples as she let her chin rest on her chest. "Why does he have to be so difficult about this? Why can't he understand?"

"Understand what?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He was leaning against the doorframe looking as handsome as ever. "Zach, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied as he pushed away from the door and shut the door behind him, "And to find out why, you're not talking to me."

"I have a lot on my mind with all this paperwork," she replied as she tidied up the pile of papers on her desk before taking one off the stack she had to go over. Her eyes centered on the paper as she followed the words with her pen. "A lot of contracts have come in and I have to look them over before…" she was cut off with a sound kiss.

Zach pulled away and looked into her shocked face. "Had to do something to keep you from avoiding the subject," he said as he trailed his fingers down her cheek to curve around her chin, stroking it with his thumb. "This is important, Quat."

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're asking."

"You were last night and at least six hours ago when I last saw you."

"I wasn't mad," she mumbled as her eyes darted away from the directness of his. 

"You were upset?" he prodded as he sat down on the edge of her desk as he grasped her hands in his. 

"…No…"

"Quat, you were, weren't you?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands clasped in his. "Just a little."

Zach knew she wasn't telling him the complete truth. He slid off the edge of the desk. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get up," he repeated as he tugged her into a standing position. He sat down in her chair and pulled her onto his lap, her back against his chest. He turned it so they were facing the windows to the courtyard outside. He sandwiched her hands between his and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know I love you, don't you?" 

Quat looked down at their hands again. His covered hers completely. "Yes. I know."

"I just want to know what upset you last night, that's all. And why this morning, you rushed out of the house, avoiding me."

"I thought you would be mad at me."

"Why would you think I would be mad at you?"

"Because of last night. Because I…" she trailed off, as she looked out the window. Her eyes met his in the glass reflection. "…Because I turned you away…"

"Believe me, I was not mad at you. Frustrated, yes. Mad, no. But there has to be more than that, that made you upset?"

"No, that was all," she lied as she closed her eyes briefly. 

He lifted his chin off of her shoulder and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. Strands of silky red hair that had escaped from the simple bun tickled his nose. "Is it?" he murmured against her skin. 

Hanging her head, she looked down at the material of her pale blue skirt. She could feel his lips resting on the back of her neck while he waited for her answer. "Really, that was all, Zach."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry if I made you upset, Quat. I know sometimes I come on a little strong, but it is only because I love you so much. I know you want to wait until marriage and that's all right, but why do you get upset when I try anything more than just kissing? Like I said when you and I first started dating, I would never push any further than you're willing to go. But whenever things get too much for you, you push me away."

_"Tell him," _her heart whispered. She raked her teeth across her lower lip before turning on his lap so she was sitting sideways. She lifted her eyes to his. "…I don't mean to push you away. I just react before I think about it. I know you would never push for more unless I told you it was ok. It's just with all the sexual activity that goes on around us, I can't help but be a little more prudent and little more guarded. One can't be too careful," she replied as she twisted her diamond engagement ring around her finger. "I guess you could also say that I'm a throwback to another time when a woman's virginity was important. And in being one…" she paused as she gave him a half smile _"Liar." _"In being one, sex makes me feel a little apprehensive."

Zach caught her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He smiled. "I haven't heard this before. But I think I understand a little better now. But you know what, I like the fact that you're a virgin. It just means you'll be all mine when the time comes. And I'll be the only one to see that beautiful body of yours with nothing on," he said, grinning. 

A flush raced across her features at the same time her lips parted in shock. "You like it that I've never…"

"Yes. I do," he replied as he let go of her hand to slide it across her cheek so he could gaze into her eyes. He liked that blush that was still encompassing her face. "Because I would like teach you…be the one to touch you…" he breathed as he drew her mouth closer to his, "…. to taste you," he whispered before he kissed her. 

His words had thrilled her. She had felt her body getting warmer in the passing seconds as he spoke. And his lips were evoking pleasant sensations that washed away the memories of the night before. Parting her lips, she allowed the gentle invasion of his tongue. Her body tightened and then forcibly relaxed. 

When he felt her melt against him, he slid his fingers around the base of her neck and his other hand came up, sliding through her pulled back hair, tugging curls and loops free. They ensnared his fingertips. He rubbed his tongue against hers before stroking the inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet, like cinnamon and sugar. 

With each passing minute, Quatrina's hands crept up his chest to hold onto his shoulders. His tongue was rendering her thought process useless. With every stroke, every sweep, her senses became attuned to only him. 

Zach lifted his mouth from hers. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth.

She smiled. "I love you too," she sighed as she gave him a tender kiss in return. 

He liked how her lips would almost shyly nuzzle against his and the way they made his tingle with expectation. He loved how her hair felt against his hands and against his face. He just liked being surrounded by her. 

Her insides trembled, but it wasn't from her fear. It was the love she was feeling when he began to masterfully kiss her back. She loved him with all her heart and allowed herself to show how much by wrapping her arms around him. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Quatrina tore her lips away from Zach's to see her father standing, leaning against the doorframe. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Quatre waved his hand in response to his daughter's reddening face. "Don't be too embarrassed, dear, I've seen worse. Besides I can hardly find fault when he is marrying you," he said with a smile. 

Zach grinned. "I'm glad you think that. But I should be on my way home. My lovely, albeit pissed off cousin, tossed me paperwork before she went into a full-fledged diatribe at the poor guy after me. I should finish it so I don't incur her wrath. It's not pretty," he said as he lifted Quatrina off of his lap, his hands resting lightly on her hips. He pressed a short kiss on her lips. "Come out to dinner with me tonight."

"…All right…is there a special occasion?"

"Nah, I just want to take out the woman I love for dinner."

She smiled up at him. "In that case, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Good. I'll be by around seven," Zach said as he pressed another kiss on her lips and gave a nod to Quatre on his way out. He smiled when he got back into his car. "I'm glad that's over with, now to make reservations."

******************************************************************************

Quatre watched as his daughter tucked her hair back into her bun before closing the door. He smiled as she smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from her blouse and skirt. "Quat?"

She looked up when he said her name. "Yes, dad?"

"Was he the reason you came home upset this morning? And why I felt distress coming from you last night?" he asked gently as he came around and pulled her down on the couch next to him. 

Glancing away, she absently rubbed her arms. "It was nothing. I got a little upset over nothing."

"Why was he frustrated?"

"No reason."

"Quatrina, please?"

"…I turned him away…I found myself getting into a panic…I overreacted."

He sighed and grasped her hands in his. "And did he ask why?" 

She could feel those aquamarine eyes on her, boring into the top of her bent head. "Yes, he asked why…and I didn't tell him. So, I lied to him."

"Quatrina, you should tell him."

"I can't! I don't want him to know. He's better off not knowing."

"If you don't tell him, he's bound to find out, sweetheart," Quatre said as he drew her forwards into a hug. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to be strong. You have to trust him. You have to let go of some of it," he whispered against her hair. 

Tears threatened to spill over, but she managed to keep her composure. "I just don't want him to know. You promised me, dad, that we would never speak of it. It stays dead and buried. You all promised."

"I know, I know, but sometimes, a secret is meant to told, especially as someone as important as Zach is to you."

"I don't think it's necessary to dredge up the past."

Quatre continued to stroke her back in wide circles. He closed his own eyes and let out a sigh of his own. He saw the apprehension lurking in the depths of her amethyst eyes and it disturbed him. "A past that makes you who you are."

She lifted her head away from her father's and looked into his face. "And a past that I don't want to relive," she replied, her voice faint as she lay her head back down and let the calming circular motion of his hands dispel her worries. 

_A/N: Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy! XOXO!!_


	3. The Secret of Quatrina Winner

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

_A/N: This part of the story is going to be told from Quatrina's point of view. Enjoy!_

Secret, Part 3 

**__**

I turned my head and looked out the window as the rain came down in dense sheets. Sighing, I rolled back to my stomach, and rested my chin on my stacked hands. I shivered a little under the warm covers of my bed as another crack of thunder reverberated throughout the house. I stared at the ornate carving on the headboard of my sleigh bed, getting lost in my thoughts and memories.

******************************************************************************

_I had been walking back to my bike when they took me. As usual I had been out on my morning run on the beach. I knew I should have asked Damien to come with me, but knowing my twin liked to sleep in on Saturdays, I just didn't bother. But I was being reckless by coming alone. Then they came, chloroformed me when I fought back in the manner that had been taught to all the daughters. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed before everything went dark. . _

_When I woke up, I hurt all over and felt incredibly hot. Staring up from my prone position, the roof over my head was of finely woven fabrics that were held up by gilded poles. "Where am I?"_

_"You are here, my dear Quatrina Winner."_

_I turned my head, my gaze falling on HIM. I knew who he was. A desert prince, who had stopped by the compound that previous summer, who had shown marked interest in me. "Why am I here and why have you taken me?"_

_"Since your father wouldn't allow me to have you as my bride with his permission, I'm taking what I want by force. You see, Quatrina, I asked your father for your hand a year ago, he refused, saying you were too young, still a child. What I see before me, is not a child."_

_I shivered as his dark eyes traveled me, as I was still clad in running shorts and a tank top. Scooting backwards my back hit a pole. I glared at him and then turned up my nose at him, hiding my fear behind my haughtiness. Then I felt the hard pressure of fingers on my chin and I found myself staring into his eyes. I gave him the coldest look I could muster. _

_"I like fire in my women. You will do nicely. An extraordinary edition to my harem, a Winner heir."_

_"HAREM!"_

_"You see, my dear, I'm tired of asking. He told me no to marrying you, but it doesn't mean I can't have you any other way."_

_"You can't make me!"  
  
_

_"Oh no? We'll see about that."_

_The confidence in his tone made chills run down my back, but at the same time, my temper, which I inherited from my mother, flared. I watched as he clapped his hands, bringing in several other girls. "You can't make me do anything! I. Will. Fight. You."_

_"And that's exactly what I want, my Quatrina. I want you to be defiant and aggressive. It will be a definite change to be sure. These girls will prepare you in the next few days. And on the fifth day…I will have you."_

_Then he kissed me, hard and brutal. I went to strike him, but he had already moved away. More anger welled up inside of me as I watched him leave. Several days had passed and I sat and listened to the endless lessons by the other young women. "Can't believe this is still a way of life in this country," I muttered after one of my many lessons on the arts of seduction, "Doesn't anyone find something wrong with practicing polygamy?" Sighing, I blocked out the voices again. I had been doing it every time they had come in the room. To them, I looked like I was paying attention, but I was already contemplating my get away. My only problem was I didn't know where I was and how far it would be to the compound. I looked back towards the folds of the doorway. There were guards stationed all around. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Tonight would be the fifth night too, the night he swore he would have me, but I would fight him. I was Quatrina Winner and the daughter of a knife thrower and a Gundam pilot. _

_"Get her ready!"_

_Turning my head, I looked over my shoulder at my kidnapper. A triumphant smile was curling his lips. How I longed to slice him to bits with the sword on his side. I gave him a tight smile, before giving him my back. "Let him think on that for a bit. I'm a much bigger surprise then you could imagine, you bastard," I whispered as the other girls to get me ready pulled me to my feet. I was saving my strength by being docile for them. The costume was two pieces. The small silk vest was kept closed by a single jeweled clasp. The pants were sheer and a pale pink like the vest. The bikinis underneath matched as well. They brushed my hair until it crackled and placed a headdress and a veil across my face. When I was finished, a guard led me to his tent. I walked with my head up and defiance written all over my features. _

_"You look exquisite, my dear. Leave us now."_

_I kept my chin tilted up. "You won't like what will happen to you when I fight back!" I didn't even see him move before he had his arms around me. I leaned back to avoid as much contact as I could and ground the heels of my hands against his bare chest. "LET.GO.OF.ME!" I hissed as I struggled to get free. I was revolted by the touch of his hands on my skin, but I couldn't let it bother me at the moment. I had to fight back. I managed to get free and ducked under his arm to run to the other side of the tent. My breath was coming hard and fast. "Touch me again, you'll regret it!"_

_"And what would I regret, dear? This could have been avoided if your father let me marry you."  
  
_

_"I wouldn't have married you if your life depended on it, you bastard!" _

_"If you get away, where will you go? You don't know where you are and neither does anyone else. You're all mine until I say so."_

_The silky tone of his voice made chills go down my back. He was right, I didn't know where I was, but I shook it off. I didn't want him to see how much he had just rattled me. I let my eyes travel over my surroundings. I needed a weapon. I could only physically fight him for so long. I needed something else. My heart was thumping hard against my ribs. "There's nothing here. I'm defenseless once my strength gives out," I thought frantically. I could feel his eyes on me as he slowly started to approach me. I knew I had to keep myself as far from him as possible. I didn't expect him to rush towards me again, but this time both my arms got trapped. He picked me up off of the ground as I tried to get free. My legs kicked out against his, trying to make him drop me. He dropped me. On the satin covered bed. I reared up before he could smother me. And as I was taught, I balled up my fists and punched him. A shocked expression came over his features. I guess he didn't expect me to hit him as hard as I did. I could feel my fist throbbing from the contact. "I told you," I growled, moving away from him. _

_"You little witch! You will not hit your master!"  
  
_

_I saw blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. "You're not my master and you can go straight to hell!" I kept my fists poised and ready in case he tried to come near me again. He did. I hit him as he grabbed hold of me again. I fought with everything I had. I wasn't going to let him. I couldn't let him. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, as he got hold of one of my wrists. His grip was so tight, it made me wince, but still I fought him with anything that was free. I felt something tighten on my wrist. I glanced up. He had tied it to the carved wood above my head. I realized then how even more precarious my situation was. I raked my nails down the side of his face, leaving a trail of red. He hit me then. It made me feel dizzy, but I kept on resisting and fighting. "I won't let you!" I yelled again. _

_"You don't have a choice!"_

_"I do have a choice and it's not you!" I could feel myself weakening. I couldn't keep this up much longer. My left cheek was burning from his backhand, but I couldn't let it deter me from my escape, as futile as it seemed to be at the moment. Then he grabbed my other hand, tying with the other one, leaving me almost completely defenseless. I used my body, squirming and thrashing as much as I could. I wanted to retch when he kissed me, his tongue spearing through my lips to violate my mouth. I bit down. It earned me another slap. _

_"You will submit, Quatrina. There's no way you can escape me!"_

_"I'm not finished fighting yet!" I bit out as a rush of adrenaline hit me. I started to buck in earnest, trying to get him off, but he was heavy, and I soon tired out. I couldn't do it anymore. The next time he kissed me, I couldn't do a thing except scream in my throat. I felt hot tears slipping down my cheeks from my anger and fear. _

_"Don't cry, my dear. You're not losing anything that important!"_

_Fury ripped through me, but that was all it could do. I screamed when he removed his mouth from mine. I felt like throwing up. _

_"Cry out all you like. There's no one to save you."_

_I shut my mouth then. My screams would encourage his taunts. Even though my eyes were filled with tears, I glared at him with as much malice as I could. How I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't anymore. I weakened myself. His touch on my skin made me jump. I flinched when the vest was cut off of me, exposing my torso. I didn't want to show my terror, but I closed my eyes when I felt his hands on me. Clenching them shut, I forced more tears to rain down my face. "I hope you die," I whispered, my voice shaking. The touch of his hands on my breasts made my stomach roll. _

_"Such a lovely body. And it's all mine."_

_I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see. The sheer pants were tugged from my legs and I felt his fingers toying with the silken panties. I rolled my hips to the side, to prolong the process. I was going to use any method possible to make it difficult. It didn't take him long however, before they were stripped from me as well. I kicked out then. I heard him grunt when my foot hit him in the chest, but at this point nothing seemed to deter him, not even me fighting back. His skin felt hot and sweaty. He was on top of me before I knew it. I screamed then from the intrusion. I felt like I was being ripped in half. I bit my lip, hard to keep from screaming out again. But my back arched at the second intrusion, making me pull against the cords around my wrists. They bit in painfully, but I barely felt them. I turned my head away, praying that it would be over soon, but then I felt something hot trickle down between my legs. Blood was the only thing that came to mind. I could taste my own blood in my mouth as I bit my lip harder. A few moments later I heard his groan and his weight upon me. "Get the fuck off me, you ugly son of a bitch," I managed to whisper, resorting to foul language I would never utter otherwise. But I was angry, scared, and in a great deal of pain. _

_"So, there is some spirit left. Good, I don't want you completely broken. I'm famished now, but I will be back later."_

_I opened my eyes to see him finally leave. My head dropped back on the pillow. "I can't let him again," I breathed as I dropped off into sleep. When I woke up again, I heard a commotion going on. There were sounds of men outside running. I tried sitting up, but I remembered that I was tied. I bent my head back and examined the knots. I pulled myself up with some of my renewed strength, finding the cord with my teeth. It took me a bit, but I finally managed to loosen it enough to give it a sharp yank, setting my one hand free. I got the other one loose. My arms hurt from being in that position and the cords had left bright welts around my wrists. I could hear the sound of someone approaching; I grabbed the sheet, the only thing available to me, and wrapped it about my cold abused body. I feared it was he again, but it wasn't. A pair of cool Prussian blue eyes met mine. It was Heero and behind him was my uncle. "Heero. Trowa." _

_"Quatrina."_

_They had said my name at the same time. I saw the look in their eyes just then, a look of cold fury. I had never seen them show that much emotion as their jaws bunched. "My father?" I asked, trying not to wince._

_"He's taking care of someone," Heero said. _

_He walked over to me just then. I watched as he tugged off his Preventers leather jacket and then the dark blue dress shirt underneath, leaving him in a white tee shirt. He placed the shirt over my shoulders. _

_"Put the shirt and jacket on."_

_I nodded as he and my uncle turned their backs for a moment as I buttoned the shirt with trembling fingers. I slid the jacket on too. It was warm from his body heat. I felt safe with it on. "You can turn around now." Heero came over to me as my uncle stood quietly. I could see him trying to get a hold of his rage. I felt fingers glide against my cheek, but I didn't flinch. _

_"Nothing broken?"_

_"No. Just sore," I replied softy as he tilted my face to the one side, examining the spot where I had been hit twice.  I could see his jaw clenching as he was trying to reign in his own temper. "A little tender too." I felt his touch on my lower lip before he pulled my hands out, checking them. I saw his frown when he saw the rings about my wrists. " I scratched him and I got myself free," I said, without him having to ask me. He nodded and for a second I saw admiration flicker in his eyes. _

_"I'll go get a blanket."_

_He stood and left, leaving me with my uncle. Trowa came over to me then and I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me tight against his chest. "I knew someone would come," I murmured against his shirt. _

_"…Pequena…"_

_I let a small smile touch my lips when he called me little one. "I'm ok now that you're here."_

_"…"_

_I felt his smile against my hair. It felt good to be in the other set of arms I felt the safest in. He was rubbing my back, soothingly as we waited. I could hear him whispering more words in Spanish. _

_"Here's the blanket."_

_Heero had returned. Trowa let go of me as he took the blanket. I took it from him, wrapping it around me completely. I tried to stand then, but my legs were sore and I couldn't discount the heated blood trickling down my legs to curve around my ankles. _

_"Fuck."_

_My head popped up at the sound of my uncle's curse. I could hear Heero muttering in Japanese. "I can't stand on my own," I whispered, wanting to cry, but not wanting to in front of them. I was swept up in Trowa's arms then. I cuddled against his chest as he carried me out with Heero following. "I want to go home now," I said, my voice muffled. _

_"I know, querida. We'll be going soon."_

_I was deposited in the backseat of a Land Rover. I recognized it as being one of the ones from the compound. I sat in the back with him as we waited. Heero stood outside. I saw someone else come into view. It was Duo. I could hear his voice before he stuck his head inside. His friendly cobalt eyes flicked over me as the light in the car shined. I felt his fingers on my chin. _

_"Glad to see you're all right, Kit."_

_I smiled weakly at his nickname for me as he got back out again to talk with Heero. I watched for my father. I finally spotted him being led by Wufei. "Daddy? I leaned forwards in my seat. His face was red in the light when he opened the door. His hair was a mess. There was still a wild fury in his eyes. "Daddy?" I whimpered, my tears starting to burn the back of my eyes. _

_"Quatrina. My little girl, my baby."_

_I was pulled into his arms. I burst into tears then as he rocked me back and forth. I felt the rumble of the engine as I leaned against my father. I looked up and saw that Duo was driving with Heero in the front. "Where are we going?"_

_"To the compound."_

_I let out a rush of air and cried some more against his chest. "Daddy?" I asked a few moments later. _

_"Yes?"_

_"What happened to…"_

_"He beat the shit out of him. Looked like he had gone Zero again."_

_I saw Duo's eyes on my father in the review mirror before they glanced at me again. "He did that?"_

_"But he already looked like he had been beaten quite a bit before your dad laid a hand on him. You certainly didn't leave much for your dad to hurt, Kit."_

_"I did what I had to," I mumbled against my father's shirt. I was carried inside the house by my dad and set down on a settee in the large family room. I saw Wufei and Zechs stroll in. Wufei came over to me then, examining my face the same way Heero did. _

_"You fought well. Anything broken?"_

_"No, Wufei."_

_"Good."_

_I looked up at Zechs. He smiled gently and touched my hair. I smiled back a little. _

_"The doctor is here, Quat."_

_I nodded at my father as he lifted me and carried me to my room._

_"I'll be outside if you need me."_

_I waited as he left the room. I turned my head, looking out the windows at the serene desert night. I rubbed my arms, still wearing Heero's shirt and jacket. I didn't realize the doctor had arrived when I felt a touch on my hand. I turned and let out a scream. It made the poor man stumble back and it brought all six of them into the room with guns drawn. I was gasping and shaking. "I can't. A strange man won't touch me. I won't. I can't"_

_"Shh…it's all right. Sally is on her way. Wufei thought it would be best if she were close by. She'll be here shortly."_

_I felt my dad's arms close around me again. I couldn't stop the shaking. I shut my eyes tight as I clung to him, afraid to let go. The door clicked closed as the others left. He was whispering soft soothing words in Arabian against the top of my head. I let out a shaky breath as I relaxed my hold on him. The door opened again and I heard Sally speaking quietly to my father. I felt a rush of cool air as he let go. I could see that he didn't want to leave me, but he pressed a reassuring kiss on my cheek before he left the room. I curled my fingers in the folds of the blanket as she sat down beside me. _

_"Are you all right?"_

_Her voice was compassionate and gentle as she laid a hand on my arm. "I'm all right," I replied as I looked up at her. My eyes must have been filled with tears since she reached up and dabbed them away. _

_"I know this is going to be uncomfortable, but I will get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible."_

_I nodded and let go of the blanket. I closed my eyes again as I lay back on my bed. I tried not to pay attention to what she was doing. It hurt a bit, but I didn't utter a sound until she was finished. "Can I take a shower now?"_

_"Yes, go ahead. I have all that I need. I'll be outside, waiting for you."_

_I slid off of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. I stripped down, refusing to even look at my body in the mirror's reflection. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. The spray hit me like needles, but I didn't care. I scrubbed my skin until it was bright red; I wanted to rid myself of his touch. More tears rained down my cheeks then too. They trickled down my face as the water swirled down the drain. I started crying, great gulping sobs that were drowned out by the shower. Slumping against the tile, I covered my hands with my face and slid down until I was on the slick tile floor. I don't know how long I stayed there crying, but it was long enough for the water to turn cold. I had to pull myself together. I stood and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I glanced in the mirror this time. My cheek was slightly swollen, but otherwise no one could tell what I had been through. I dressed quickly and found Sally waiting outside. Her arm rested about my shoulders as we walked to the large kitchen, where the men were. My dad came over again and pulled me to a chair. "Dad…does Mom…"  
  
_

_"She knows, Quat. I just called and told her we got you back. Now, what would you like to eat?"_

_There was still a great deal of anger and frustration in his eyes. I had never seen him look like this before. I had never seen any of them look that way before. All of them had fire in their eyes, but there was also worry. It was understandable. Every one of them had daughters. I looked back at my dad. It was then I realized what Duo had meant when my father went "Zero." The system that he'd been the first to use in a Gundam, which caused him to become mentally unbalanced. It was because he felt so much, he had reacted in the one way he wouldn't otherwise. I had caused it this time. It was because of me that he had that killing look in his eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry," I whispered. He turned to look at me then, his eyes wide. _

_"For what?"_

_"For this. It was because of me. If I hadn't gone out alone maybe I…maybe if I didn't look like I do I wouldn't have been such a…. prize…it's my fault…." I cried as my face crumpled again. I felt his arms wrap around me. _

_"This isn't your fault. Never think that any of this is your fault. No one and I mean no one has the right to hurt someone else like that. It wasn't your fault."_

_It made me cry harder against his chest. I finally reined them in to eat something, but my stomach felt nauseous. I didn't complain though. I went to bed early, curling myself up into a ball. I fell asleep instantly, but I was plagued by nightmares from my experience. I woke up screaming and brought the six of them once more to my room with guns drawn. My dad put his arms around me again and the others left quietly. He rocked me back to sleep. He didn't leave. He stayed until morning. It was also decided that I would go and visit one of my Aunt Yasimina on L4. She was a therapist. I knew no one would tell the other kids where I was. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want anyone to ever find out my horrible secret. _

******************************************************************************

"Hey, Quat, are you awake?"

I rolled over and saw Damien standing at the foot of my bed. "Yes, I'm awake."

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. I came in to tell you that we'd be taking Vaughn to the airport soon. He starts school on Tuesday."

"That's right. Give me a few minutes, I'll be down in a second," I replied as I got out of bed. 

"Are you all right?"

I turned and gave him a funny look. "What?"

"You looked…I don't know…like you were thinking about something…"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Go on, I'll be down."

"Ok."

He left the room. I stared after him and looked down at the floor. He had known, just like he had when I had come home those years ago. Since we were twins we had a connection and he had "known" that something was wrong. And just now, I had seen the look in his aqua eyes that were so much like our father's. The deep concern. The worry. He was a worrier, just like our father. I sighed and shut my eyes. I didn't play out what happened then in my head to often. The memories made me feel sick, but more had I been thinking about it. Maybe it was because I was getting married; maybe it was because I was very afraid of Zach ever finding out, maybe because I felt that I would never be able to trust him completely, only to hurt him in the end. I was in a quandary on what to do, but no matter how much therapy I had been through, I never got completely over my fears that still haunted me. "You can't think about this anymore. It doesn't do you any good. What's done is done," I mumbled to myself as I shook off the sick feeling I had gotten and went into the bathroom. 

_A/N: Well, how did you guys like it? I thought this part should be written from her point of view. It seemed like the right thing to do and I felt that it would sound better coming from her. Well, until next time. XOXO!!_

**__**


	4. Hot and Cold, Hot or Cold

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Secret, Part 4 

**__**

She ran up the steps, two at a time, finally kicking off her black heels so she wouldn't break her neck running up the third set like she had done on the first and second set. They clattered on the stairs as she continued on her way up. Her stocking feet thudded on the carpeted hall of the third floor. The neatly done hair, sliding out of it confines of pins, left several strands of thick russet waves to hang against her flushed cheeks. Her hand pushed the door open as she ran across the room to slam open the next. There she stopped, breathing hard, her eyes widened with shock and worry. 

Zach arched a brow at her sudden appearance. "This is quite a surprise."

"Your mother called me…told me you got hurt…I left work…to…see…if you were…ok…"

"I'm flattered by your concern, Quat, but I'm fine. My mom overreacted."

Quatrina frowned and dropped her purse on the chair by the door. She pointed a finger at him. "You call that fine?"

Glancing down at his chest and the tightly wrapped bandage that held his cracked ribs and went over his shoulder to also keep the dislocated shoulder in place to heal properly, he shrugged his right shoulder. "I'll mend," he said as he looked back up at her. He saw the worry in her eyes again despite the angry looking expression on her face. He smiled gently and went over to her, enfolding his right arm around her and hugging her tight as his ribs would allow. He pressed his lips against her bedraggled hair. "I'm sorry. I know when I get hurt, you freak out. I'm sorry, but really, I'm ok. It only hurts when I laugh or rollover."

"You always make light of your injuries," she mumbled against chest. He had been in the process of pulling a shirt on when she arrived. He hadn't bothered to finish putting it on, so her cheek was pressed against warm skin. She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hug him too tight. "I hate it when you get hurt like this. I hate it that you go away so much and make me agonize every minute that you're away."

A soft smile touched his lips as he kept his dark head bent over hers. "I know that you don't like what I do, but I'm good at it. And I promise once we get married, I won't leave you alone so much. It'll be different because I'll have a wife at home and who knows…maybe a kid by this time next year."

A hint of color rushed to her face at the mention of children. She loved children, she adored Zach's two little second cousins, Alex and Rhys, but to have children, she would have to…She shook her head against him and sighed. "I'm just glad you're home again. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought about you every day I was away," he murmured as he leaned back and looked down at her. The concern in her amethyst eyes had faded somewhat, but it lingered. Her pretty pink lips were tilted up in a semblance of a smile. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against hers. "I especially missed kissing you," he whispered against her mouth. 

She smiled and kissed him back. "I missed having you around."

"You didn't miss my kisses?"

This time she leaned away, giving him a teasing smile at his comment. He was grinning. "I missed you, isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Tough, that's all you're going to get."

Still grinning, he slipped his hand under her suit jacket, letting his fingers play along her side where she was ticklish. "Are you sure you want to say that?"

"You wouldn't dare."

He squeezed her side and she shrieked. Chuckling, he ignored her irate expression. "You're so easy to get to, Quat. That's what you get for saying you didn't miss my kisses. So, did you miss my kisses?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed, but widened when his hand ran up and down her side, daring her to say no again. "Fine. I missed your kisses. Happy?"

"Yes," he said as he bent his head again and kissed her. 

Her eyes slid closed as his mouth moved softly over hers. She removed her hands from around his waist to rest them against the sides of his neck. His hair tickled her fingertips. She felt his hand slide around her back, slowly moving up and down her spine. The warmth of his bare skin melted through her jacket and silk blouse. Her lips parted under his, pushing her niggling thoughts to the back of her mind. 

Her lips were so soft and warm. He kissed her slowly, deeply, letting his tongue sweep her mouth at its leisure. He let his hand rove over her back in a loving caress, liking the feel of the silk beneath, but enjoying the heat of her skin underneath it even more. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest as she moved closer to him. 

His touch had a powerful effect on her. Her insides felt hot to the point of melting. And what his mouth was doing to hers made her entire being liquefy. His skin under her hands was growing hotter too as the intensity of the kiss increased. She could still feel his one hand circling on her back, urging her closer to him. It seemed that when he kissed her, all her fears drained away. This time was no different. 

Zach felt her weight leaning against him. Slowly pulling his mouth away from hers, he looked down at her. Her eyes slid open. They had a dazed look in them. "It's nice to know that my kisses have a strong effect on you. And kissing you is much better then the pain killers that Leigh tried to shove down my throat."

Blinking her eyes, Quat shook her head to dispel the drugging effects of his mouth. "Such conceit," she teased back but her lips pulled into a slight frown, "You should take the painkillers she gave you."

"You know I don't like taking them."

"Don't be silly. You hurt yourself badly this time. I want you to take them."

"You can't make me."

She sighed and shook her head. "Zach, please."

He pouted and widened his eyes, giving her the most sorrowful look he could. The look usually got him anything he wanted or got him out of things he didn't want to do as a child…and sometimes as an adult. Many had said when he gave them this look it was too hard to resist. It didn't work all the time on her, but it was always worth a try. 

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. Taking the meds won't kill you. They'll make you feel better."

"They make me sleepy."

"They're supposed to."

"Do I have to?"

Quat sighed in exasperation, although a slight smile touched her lips as he continued to give her that look with his widened ice blue eyes. "Yes. You have to."

"Damn, there's just no way around you, is there?" he sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. There was an amused look in her eyes. "Well, if I take them, would you do something for me?"

A russet brow, a shade darker then her hair, arched. He was giving her an angelic smile, too angelic in her opinion to be trusted. "Like what?"

"Well since then make me sleepy, stay with me."

Her mouth twitched.

"Please. I promise to be good. Besides I'm incapacitated. I can't do…much."

He was wearing that expression again. For the most part she could withstand the puppy dog look from him, but sometimes, he looked so boyishly handsome and irresistible, she couldn't say no to him. She sighed. "I suppose."

Grinning, he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Good. Now, I'll take my medication like you told me to. I'll be right back," he said as he turned on his heel and went into the adjoining room to retrieve the painkillers Leigh forced on him. 

Shaking her head, she reached up and pulled out the rest of the pins that kept her hair up. She placed them on the bureau's polished surface. She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it over the back of the chair, at the same time, pulling the silk blouse free of the waistband of her skirt. Making sure he wasn't around, she pulled up the hem of her skirt and proceeded to roll down the lacy thigh high stockings she wore. 

Zach swallowed down the two pills that had been instructed before turning around and going back into the bedroom. He stopped when he entered again. He blinked his eyes again to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't. Sure enough she was sliding a stocking down her legs. Definitely interested, he stood silently and watched as she tugged the hem of her skirt up her legs, revealing slender toned thighs and the stretch of lace and silk that still encased one. He'd seen her legs before, but nothing was quite as stimulating as watching the material slide down her leg, and wishing it was his hands taking it off. His mouth felt dry and his heart was triple timing in his chest. 

Dropping the stocking on the chair with the other one, she became aware of the eyes on her. Raising hers, she met his. His eyes darted away from hers, but by the look in his eyes, he had been watching her. "I suppose you didn't miss anything?" she asked dryly. 

By the tone of her voice, he knew she wasn't mad at him. Grinning, he shook his head. "I only saw the one leg. I can't help admiring your gorgeous legs." 

His admission and compliment made her smile. "Did you take the meds?"

"Yes, dear," he said on a sigh as he took her hand and drew her towards the bed. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes flickered towards the bed's headboard. The carved wooden rungs made a memory shoot through her head. Mentally shaking it off, she reminded herself that this was something different. She sat down on the edge of the bed and slid back until her back hit the headboard. It was then he chose to slide in next to her, and pull her down to a lying position. "Zach?"

"What?"  
  


"You'd better not get any ideas."

The quiet warning made him turn his head and give her a guileless smile. He put his good arm around her and pulled her close. "I'll be good…" he yawned, "…I promise…" Pressing a kiss on her temple, he closed his eyes. The medication worked fast, making him drop off to sleep. 

Quatrina instinctively snuggled closer to his larger and warmer body. She turned on her side, resting her head against the hollow of his shoulder. The slow even breathing above her, soon made her drowsy. "It wouldn't hurt to take a nap…" she yawned as well, "It's been a long day." Not long after, she too was asleep.

Several hours later, Zach's slowly opened. They still felt heavy from sleep, but he felt better and he didn't have the bothersome pain in his shoulder and ribs. He felt weight on his right side, making him turn his head. A smile touched his lips as loose russet curls and waves fell across her cheek to puddle on his shoulder. She looked incredibly beautiful when she slept. Her skin felt warm under his hand as he trailed his fingers along her spine under the silk. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss on her hair, then her forehead. A soft whimper escaped from her lips, drawing his eyes to the rest of her face. There was a pained look on her face before it relaxed again. He frowned. _"What made her do that? A bad dream?" _he thought as he touched his lips to her forehead again. He felt her fingers curl against his skin making it tingle in their wake. Distracted by her touch, he caught her fingers with his left hand, wincing slightly from the pain. He kissed each finger, then her knuckles, and the back of her hand. 

Her memories flared in the back of her eyes as she slept. The pain made her wince in her slumber, but she was slowly being drawn out of it when she felt something hot and soft against her hand and wrist. Her eyes slid open and watched as he kissed the palm of her hand and down to her wrist. Amethyst eyes sought his. He was watching her intently. The heated look in his eyes made hers dart away. She was aware of the movement of his hand on her back under her shirt. His touch sent chills down her spine as well as the faint alarm in her head. She continued to feel the heat of his lips against her wrist, drawing her flesh against his teeth as he reached her fingers. It felt like an electrical shock as the sensation shot up her arm. She couldn't say a word. She wanted him to stop at the same time she didn't. The orgy of touching he was lavishing on her wasn't scaring her, although warnings tolled in the back of her mind. It seemed silly to ask him to stop since all he was doing was kissing every inch of her hand, and gazing into her eyes while doing it. It made her own heart race and heat rush throughout her body. "Zach?"

"You taste good."

His muffled reply caused her cheeks to flare with color as he drew the tip of her ring finger into his mouth. Sensations shot straight up her arm and down her back. 

The tell tale flush on her face made him grin as he nibbled and sucked on each one of her fingers. It made the color brighten in her face with each finger. There was a touch of heat in her eyes, flickering in the amethyst depths. He knew certain things got to her. This usually was not one of them. Placing her hand over his heart, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

His kiss was gently insistent, making her feel lightheaded. She responded by kissing back. Her hand curled against his chest, his heart pounding into her palm. Her own heart was speeding up as he continued to kiss her, nipping at her lips before running his tongue over them. Heat infused her blood and spread throughout her body, making her breasts tighten, and weightlessness settle in her abdomen. Memories hung along the fringes of her mind, but they were dissipating as he teased the tip of her tongue with his. 

A little surprised that she wasn't immediately resisting, he wasn't going to waste the moment. He shifted his weight to his right arm, so he was leaning over her. He didn't break the contact of their lips, enjoying the way that hers yielded so easily under his. There wasn't a better time for him to languidly explore the silky wet contours of her mouth while sliding his tongue over and under hers. He made love to her mouth. He heard her breath catch in her throat. The simple sound made his skin tighten and heat envelope his skin from the inside out. He didn't stop when he left her lips to trail them across her jaw to her ear, and then down the side of her neck. The smell of her was intoxicating, the taste of her, drugging, the feel of her, invigorating. 

Her eyes opened when she felt his mouth leave hers. She was aware of his body pressing against hers and wondering how her hand was now resting on the back of his neck. However, the gentle nibbling on her earlobe made most of her rational thoughts scatter. She felt like dozens of strings were being pulled inside of her, tugging on every erogenous zone she had. His breath was hot against her skin, making her insides vibrate with even more awareness. 

He didn't even acknowledge the pain in his shoulder or ribs as he slid his left hand around one side of her neck. The skin underneath his fingers felt like satin as he trailed them along the side of her throat. They encountered the delicate necklace she wore, a platinum chain with a crescent moon pendant on the end. His fingers toyed with it briefly before letting them slide away. They encountered her pulse, which was racing. His fingers met his lips as they both reached the hollow of her throat. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her breasts against his chest, their movement proving to be a huge distraction and temptation. Usually he would have much better control of himself, but her nearness, her acquiescence, and the painkillers throwing him off kilter, made the tight reign he kept on himself, non existent. And he didn't want to stop if she wasn't going to. He softly sucked on the hollow of her throat as his fingers continued their explorations. The soft silk of her blouse brushed against them. _"So soft. I wonder if the skin underneath is the same?" _he thought as his fingers slid under the modest v-neckline to the first pearl button. Her skin was velvety soft and warm. 

Lost under the soft ministrations caused by his lips on her neck, she was unaware that his fingers were doing some investigating. Her own fingers were clutching the back of his neck as more pleasant tremors ran through her. Her eyes flew open when she felt fingers gliding down the hollow of her breasts, just under the lace edging of the silk camisole. Then she felt his breath slithering underneath too, but it was his words that registered in her brain. 

"…Lovely…and its all mine…"

The murmured words triggered her memories. _"…Such a lovely body. And it's all mine…"_ Panic set it. "Zach!"

He jerked away as her voice rang his ears, his eyes centering on her face. He caught the split second of fear in her eyes before they became shielded with annoyance. "What?"

"What? You have the nerve to ask me WHAT? You said you wouldn't try anything?"

"I told you I don't like taking meds. They alter my judgment."

"You promised!"

He frowned as he leaned away from her. "It's not like I'm going to harm you or do something you don't like."

She could see hurt flash in his eyes. Turning her head away on the pillow, she gazed at the far side of the room. "I'm not saying that you were…" _"Liar," _her mind whispered. "…It's just…it's just that you promised you wouldn't try anything…"

Crossing his arms, he sat up completely. His cheek was twitching with annoyance. "God forbid I try anything at all. You're hot one minute and cold the next. Make up your mind which one you want to be, Quatrina."

The sarcasm in his words made her flinch inwardly, but they also made her angry. "I'll be any damn way I please," she hissed as she swung her legs over the side and stood. Grabbing her things she turned on her bare heel and left the room. "If you kept your promise, maybe I wouldn't be leaving," she snapped as she slammed the door behind her. 

"Dammit, Quat!" yelled Zach as he got up off his bed and yanked on his shirt, before running after her. "You can't walk away from this!"  
  


"Watch me!"

"All right, so I broke my promise, it's nothing to get that upset over! If you didn't want me to go that far, you shouldn't have encouraged it," he said as he ran down the steps behind her. 

Whirling around in the middle of the steps, she faced him. "You're saying I encouraged you?"

He crossed his arms. "Yes. I am."

Her hands fisted at her sides. "I didn't encourage anything! I never encourage anything!" She turned on her heel and continued down the steps. 

Growling, he continued to go after her. He grabbed her arm as they went down the last set of stairs in the front entrance hall. "That's bullshit! You had your arms around my neck and you weren't intending to let go anytime soon! You were also whimpering too, so if that's not encouragement, I don't know what is!"

******************************************************************************

Unfortunately for them, they had an audience. Noin, Zechs, David, and Kellie came out of the library. Thad and Penny were walking in the front door. 

A worried look came over Noin's face. 

Zechs frowned. 

Kellie, David, and Penny had shocked looks on their faces. 

Thad sighed and shook his head. 

******************************************************************************

Quatrina's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. His crystalline eyes were filled with anger and frustration. Her hands fisted even tighter. "I don't entice, encourage…or whatever…" she sputtered once she found her voice again. "That only leads to trouble as I just found out. So I won't stand here and take this crap from you. So you just go straight to hell!"

"Hell would be preferable since I wouldn't have to deal with women as frigid as you!"

Her mouth fell open. 

His eyes widened in a split second when he realized what he had just said. Her eyes were wide and shocked, before a cold fury clouded their depths. 

******************************************************************************

A moment later the onlookers watched her lay a devastating slap. It sounded like a shot in the silent foyer. It had been strong enough to make his head turn sideways. Then they watched her march down the rest of the steps, pick up her keys and slam the front door behind her. 

Zach stood on the steps with the one side of his face burning. His eyes closed. "Shit."

Thad was the first one to regain his voice. "That was a first."

"Oh shut up!"  
  


"You certainly let your temper get the best of you."

"Thad… you're not helping!"

"And you said I was a baka. I'd say I'm looking at an even bigger one."

"This is your fault! You're the one who put the word in my head!" snapped Zach as he pointed a finger at his brother. 

"Me? When did I do that?"  
  


"When I called several days ago, I asked you how Quat was and you said, "Frigid as ever," you ass!" 

"Yeah, but you said it to her, I didn't," Thad pointed out as he studiously avoided the looks of the others. "You opened your mouth and inserted your foot. It looks like you're the ass or should I say jackass."

Zach snarled at his brother in Italian before turning on his heel and going back up the stairs to his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor beneath his feet. "You idiot. Losing your temper like that," he sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair. An image of the look in her amethyst eyes ghosted though his memory. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

_A/N: I'm doing my current stories on rotation, so it might be awhile before I get the next part out. Hope you enjoy! XOXO!!_  
  



	5. An Apology In Order to Tell the Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!  
  


Secret, Part 5 

**__**

Dinner felt unnaturally quiet. Especially for a Sunday at the Maxwells.' Zach glanced across the coffee table at his brother on the couch from his spot on the floor. Sighing, he decided to break the silence. "You look like hell froze over."

Thad's head shot up at his brother's remark. He scowled. "Leave me the hell alone."

"Well, you do. I was pointing it out to you. I mean it's not like it's not OBVIOUS to everyone else in the vicinity," said Zach as he wagged his spaghetti covered fork in Thad's direction. "I mean if you don't want people to know it, stop looking like it. It only makes you look guiltier. And judging by the way Damien is glaring at the back of your head, Quatre frowning, and that nice bruise your sporting, and Vaughn and your Penny being absent, I would say the Winners,' especially the men are not too happy with you."

Thad flinched, but shot a glare at his brother. "I would think Quatre would be frowning at you because you're the one who called his daughter, "frigid."

His older brother's remark caused the younger man to blanch. "Shut up."

"You started this. If you can light into me, I can do the same to you."

"Oi, don't spill blood on the carpet, Hilde just had it cleaned and I don't want a pissed wife," said Duo from his chair, closest to the TV. He didn't even turn his head. 

Two pairs of ice blue eyes continued to give each other glacial looks from across the room. Zach snorted and finally looked away, but his eyes caught a pair of amethyst eyes from the kitchen. She was staring at him, but she immediately turned her head and her nose up at him. He sighed. Quat wouldn't talk to him. He had tried in vain the past two weeks, but she either had Reshid bar him from the house or she would have security make sure he couldn't get into her office. _"She's taking this too damn far. How the hell am I supposed to apologize if I can't get near her?" _he thought as he stuck the spaghetti in his mouth and stared at her back. 

******************************************************************************

Quatrina could feel his eyes on her back. She hunched her shoulders and angrily chewed a piece of garlic bread. _"Who the hell think he is, telling me that I'm frigid!" _she thought with a snort. She felt her mother's eyes on her from the kitchen table, where the mothers were sitting. She could still feel Zach's eyes boring into her back. It was beginning to make her mad. She whirled around in her chair at the counter. "Will you stop it, Zach!"  Her sudden outburst caused the others to turn and stare at her. She pushed her chin up a notch and met his eyes. "I can't eat with you staring at my back."

"Oh, so you're talking to me again, are we?" drawled Zach as he got up from the floor and carried his plate into the kitchen, stopping by her chair. He looked down at her, his brows arching. 

"The staring is bugging me," she muttered as she looked down at her now empty plate. She tapped her fork on the stoneware and kept her head down. She gritted her teeth as she turned her chair the other way and stood up. "That's all I have to say to you," she said as she went over to the dishwasher and put her plate in. She nearly slammed it on his fingers as he put his plate in, but he caught it. His hand grasped hers. "Let go!"

"Stop acting like a brat and talk to me."

Her teeth ground together. "I have nothing to…EEP! Zach, what are you…put me down…Zachary!" she shrieked as she found herself thrown over his shoulder. He ignored the eyes of the other occupants. "Duo, can I use your office?"

"Sure, just make sure she doesn't break anything…or let her get near the gun cabinet if you know what's good for you," the older man replied with a wave of his hand. 

Zach nodded. "Thank you." He carried his fiancée down the hall and into the Maxwells' study. He shut the door behind him with his foot and put her down. Her hand came towards his face, but he was expecting it, and he caught both of them effortlessly despite the pang of pain in his shoulder. "Hit me and I will spank you." 

She tried to yank her hands free of his, but he wouldn't let go. The grip he had was firm, but it didn't hurt. "Then let go of me."

"Fine." He dropped her hands and leaned against the door. "Now, you and I are going to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat as she turned her back. "You called me "frigid!"

Sighing, Zach raked a hand through his midnight hair. He let his eyes rest on her russet hair as it tumbled over her back and shoulders. It was a vibrant contrast to the pale yellow sweater that she wore over her jeans. Taking a few steps forwards, he let his fingers tangle in her hair. The strands were silky as they curled around his fingertips. He bent his head, so his forehead touched the back of hers. "Quat…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you like that…it's just that…I don't know…"

She didn't turn. She could feel his breath soughing across the back of her neck and his fingers still toying with her curls. The apology sounded genuine and she knew it would be churlish to refuse it. She hadn't liked being mad at him. It broke her heart. She bent her head down. "Zach…"

"I just don't know why you always turn me away like I'm going to hurt you…I would never do anything to hurt you…I didn't mean to call you "frigid," but sometimes, I get so frustrated, so angry because one minute, you're allowing me to kiss you, touch you, but then the next minute, you're pushing me away, telling me to stop like I'm going to take it further than you want to go…"

"I understand," she breathed as she closed her eyes. She was leading him on. Her throat felt tight. _"Tell him, tell him now," _a voice in her head prompted as she opened her eyes again and stood there. 

When she didn't say anything more, he let his hands slide from her hair to rest over her crossed arms. He took a step closer to her, his head falling forwards to rest on her shoulder. "Quat…I really am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I would like it if you would talk to me. I don't like how it is with us right now…I miss you."

The warmth of his hands could be felt through her sweater. She stared at his hands resting on top of hers. She turned her head to look at his dark head resting on her shoulder. The lighting gave his hair a bluish sheen. The lump in her throat got larger. How she wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't know how. He'd be angry that she hadn't told him for so long. She didn't want to see his reaction. "Zach…it's just that…I've seen what happened to girls that got hurt…and it scares me…it's not you…it's just me. Its not that I don't love you or that I'm afraid…it's just I'm not very good at handling things like that…" She turned to look at him. His crystalline eyes stared into hers. 

She looked like she had told him what needed to be said, but at the same time, he felt like there was something she still wasn't telling him. "Who did you see get hurt?"

Quatrina glanced away from the directness of his. "It was a friend of mine at school, at college. She got hurt…really bad…and that put some fear into me," she said, her voice soft. 

Zach watched her lashes rest against her cheeks. A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. Lifting a hand, he brushed the liquid away with his thumb. "Is that why…then I really am sorry, Quat. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know."

This time, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn't resist. 

She bent her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "Zach, I know you didn't really mean what you said, but still…it did hurt to think that you would even say that to me."

"I know. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't. I wanted to blame Thad for putting that word in my head in the first place, but I just…got so…annoyed, so mad, that I just blurted out what I was thinking…"

Lifting her head, she looked him in the face. "Have you always thought I was…like that?"

Swallowing, he shook his head. "No. I knew you could be cold, but never like that…I just didn't understand why you would always shut me out." 

Her head tilted forwards, so it rested against his sternum. "I'm sorry if I shut you out."

He pressed a kiss on her hair and rubbed his hands up and down her back. "No, it's all right," he said quietly. The smell of her shampoo made him smile against her hair. The smell of her was comforting and inviting. At the same time, he still felt like there was something she was holding back, but at the moment, he wasn't going to press the issue. He frowned. It seemed like she had forgiven him for his words, so he wasn't going to push his luck. He didn't want to make her anymore upset over the entire thing. Two weeks of the silent treatment was torture. He didn't think he could stand another round of it. Breathing her in again, he smiled again and clasped her even tighter. "I love you."

Quatrina curled her fingers in the folds of his shirt. "Love you too," she murmured. His arms felt good as they held her tight. She knew he would always be there for her, always, to protect her, to love her, but she didn't think he could forgive her for omitting part of her past. Her brow wrinkled in thought, glad he couldn't see her face at the moment. Her father had advised her to tell him, even Damien and Vaughn had said that she should. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Zach was the understanding type, but she didn't think he would understand her silence about her rape. And as of late, it played like an obscene recording in her head. She bit her lip. "Zach, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

She stared at his shirtfront. "Do you…I mean…I know you love me a lot…that's obvious, but why did you ask me to marry you?"

The seriousness of her question caught him off guard. He looked down at her bent head. He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked deep into her amethyst eyes. "Because I wanted to. I wanted to be with you and only you. That's why I asked. What brought this on, Quat? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

A corner of her mouth quirked up and she shook her head. "No, considering the invitations were already sent out and my dad's already forked out a lot of money for this. And the fact that I have a final fitting for my dress with your sister coming up soon. She'll kill me if I back out and believe me, I'm more afraid of your sister than my father."

Zach chuckled and pressed a kiss on her upturned lips. "Kellie can be quite intimidating when she wants to be," he said, but his expression turned serious. "But really, why did you ask?"

She lowered her head again. "I don't know…maybe because there are a lot of girls out there more deserving of you than I am…I mean can you honestly tell me that when you look at me, you don't see the little girl you've had to baby sit."

"Who haven't I had to baby sit? Chris, Victoria, and Leigh are the only ones I haven't because they're not that much younger than me, but sometimes I do see that cute little girl with the curly red pigtails and the huge violet eyes," he replied with a laugh. "But that's part of what makes me love you. It doesn't matter because you've grown up from that adorable little girl into a gorgeous, sexy, and intelligent woman, who has a bit of a temper. But I don't mind. I love you any way that you are."

His reply made her smile, but it faltered a bit. "And if I had secrets, would that change how you felt about me?"

He tipped her chin up with his fingers again. His eyes searched hers. "No. It would never change how I felt about you. We all have our secrets, Quat. It's what makes us a mystery to others. Why such a serious question?" 

Not looking away, she shook her head, but her eyes fell away. 

The look in her eyes worried him. "Hey, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked as he gently cupped her cheek and let his thumb rub across it. 

"Zach…I…there is something I never told you, but I…"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"It's important that I tell you, but…I just…don't know…"

"If you don't want to, it's all right. I understand," he said as he gazed into her eyes. He smiled. "But if you feel that if it's important to tell me…"

The tenderness in his eyes made another lump form in her throat. She rolled her lips inwards. "Zach…I was…"

"Zach, we need you in the other room."

Zach turned his head to see Veronica standing there. "What do you need me for?"

"Damien started in on Thad because of Penny…it's kind of getting ugly, Kellie is trying to stop it, but David doesn't want her to get in the way because of the baby, and Jonathon is provoking Damien and you know what happens with those two when he does…" said Veronica, letting her sentence hang. 

He sighed and looked back at Quatrina. "I think it would be a good idea if I prevented my brother from killing yours and vice versa."

Nodding her head, she let her body relax against his. "I think we should, it wouldn't be good for my brother to kill yours, even if he did something stupid with my cousin."

"We'll be right there," he said to Veronica, who nodded her head and then ran back to the other room, where voices were escalating. He looked back at her. "You were saying?"

Quatrina shook her head. "No, it's all right. It can wait."

Zach caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, I think we have a situation to diffuse," she replied, smiling softly, even as anger filled words reached their ears. 

"Yeah, we can't have the Maxwells' kitchen turn into a war zone," he chuckled as he led her from the room. 

Behind him, she let out a relived sigh. Her secret was still hers. 

_A/N: I know it's taken awhile for this part, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it! XOXO!!_


	6. Digging Up the Past in a Wedding Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!  
  


Secret, Part 6 

A rustle of silk and lace filled the large family room of the Merquise/Yuy household as Quatrina stood on a footstool as her future sister in law knelt on the floor, repining the hem. She sighed and looked down at the younger woman. Her pregnancy was finally starting to make its appearance on her slender frame. "Should you be down on the floor like that?"

The dark haired girl looked up with pins pinched between her lips. She shrugged before looking back down at what she was doing.

Sighing again, she tugged on the skirt. "Kellie, I'm serious. Should you be down on the floor like that in your condition?"

Taking the pins out of her mouth and sticking them in the thick carpet, Kellie Maxwell propped her hands on her hips. "Will you stop that!" she said with exasperation. "But to answer your question, probably not. David's taken a dive off the deep end lately about anything I do. It's not like I have the most strenuous job in the world." She picked up several pins again and started pinning the hem again. 

"Men often freak out about having children. And considering how Maxwell women tend to give birth in inauspicious ways," the russet haired girl pointed out as she glanced out the windows at the blue skies outside them. "I would say it's a valid reason."

Kellie laughed as she sat back on her bare heels and patted her gently rounded abdomen. "Yes, Victoria delivering early like that is something to take note of I suppose. And the fact that Hilde has delivered cesarean would also have to be taken into account too. They aren't small babies by any means. And many of us are small compared to our husbands."

"That's true too. They are rather oversized…"

"…Teddy bears."

Quatrina snorted. "Hardly. That wasn't the word I was looking for."

Kellie laughed again. "But they are. Even my brothers are oversized and they're both teddy bears too. Come on, Quatrina, don't you think Zach is as loveable as they come?"

The younger woman's violet eyes had a teasing light in them. A smile touched the red head's lips. "Yes. He's as loveable as they come." She looked down at the silken folds of her wedding dress as it spilled over the ends of the stool and her feet. Her mind went back to the previous Sunday. She had almost told him, but then came Veronica's timely interruption. She hadn't known whether or not she wanted to thank or strangle the twenty one year old. Zach had understood. He hadn't pried anytime afterwards. "I think that's his nature."

A soft smile touched Kellie's lips. "Zach is softhearted, just as much as Thad is. He just hides it better than Thad, who tends to show his emotions too much, especially when it came to concerning your cousin, Penny. Zach isn't quite so open all the time, but he accepts everything, good or bad. No matter what, you can count on him to understand things."

"I know," said Quatrina as she absently twisted her engagement ring. The brothers were very much alike as they were different. Thad showed his heart and was now paying a price for it. It was obvious to her that he was in love with her young cousin, Penny. She did find out what happened from Vaughn and had been shocked, but to see him taking the brunt of it, and how it had affected Penny, she really couldn't find it within herself to condemn the both of them. And Zach was just as open as Thad was; he just seemed to control his emotions better. His charm and maturity had prompted her to say yes to him when he first asked her out when she was nineteen. He would run with her when he was home and he would spend a lot of time with her when she was home from school. It hadn't occurred to her that he had thought of being more then just friends until he came right out and asked her. A small smile touched her lips. 

"Thinking of my brother?"

"Just thinking about when he first asked me out."

"Oh, I see. And how did that come about?" asked Kellie as she looked up from her handiwork. She was smirking. 

"It was over summer break between my freshman and sophomore year at collage. He just started to spend time with me. I enjoyed his company…and he would come to run with me. We would walk on the beach to cool down and we would talk…I took to that rather than the less than savory advances I received from other men. Plus, he was older, more mature," Quatrina replied with a smile. "I didn't have to keep a watch on him like I had to do with everyone else. It was nice not to be so…"

"Uptight?"

"You could say that I suppose. I felt relaxed and at ease with him. I could talk to him about anything and not have to worry about being hit on."

Kellie's smirk grew. "Yeah, but his approach with girls has always been more subtle than most. He uses his smile and his engaging personality to charm a woman. He was never one to use lines."

"I felt comfortable around him. Unlike Jonathon, who you had to constantly watch to make sure he wasn't up to something."  
  


"Jonathon just did that to tease you and you knew it. You just needed a punching bag and he was a good target," the younger girl said with a laugh. 

Quatrina sighed. "That's true too. Since hitting him is like hitting a wall. Nothing hurts him. Leigh has been the only one able to do that. But anyways, when your brother asked me out, I had no idea that he had been harboring feelings like that towards me in the first place. It came as a shock when he came right out and asked."

"Weren't you two on the beach or something?"

"It was early in the morning and we had just finished running. We were walking along the beach since it was still quiet except for the water."

"He chose an excellent location to ask you out. The beach. The sound of the water. The sun rising. Not a soul around except for the two of you. Very romantic," said Kellie with a sigh as she held her hand over her heart. 

The older girl looked down at the folds of her dress. A wistful smile touched her lips. "I suppose you could say that," she said, slipping into the memory. 

_"It's nice out here when there's no people around."_

_She turned and looked at Zach before looking out at the water. "Yes. It is." She felt his eyes on her again. He had been looking at her a lot this morning, but she couldn't figure out why he was. She stopped to look as the sun's pale rays rippled on the water. "It's beautiful too." Turning her head, she came face to face with him. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I was waiting for you to say something more."_

_Those ice blue eyes of his were intent on hers. It made her want to take a step back. He had never looked at her with such intensity before. It was unnerving, but at the same time, it felt nice to be looked at so appraisingly by him. "No. Nothing more. Why?" Then she felt his hand come up and brush over her hair. "Zach?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how pretty your hair looks with the sun on it. That's all."_

_His words of flattery made her lips part in surprise. His laughter reached her ears. _

_"You think I wouldn't notice what a pretty girl you are, Quat. Just because I haven't said anything, doesn't mean I don't think it. You're very attractive Quatrina Winner."_

_Flushing, she turned her head away and looked out at the water again. "Thank you." Her stomach was doing somersaults. He was still running his fingers over her hair and gliding them down the back of her neck and shoulder. Part of her wanted to step away, but even she couldn't deny that she didn't feel some sort of attraction to the inky haired Merquise standing beside her._

_"Look at me."_

_Her eyes rose to meet his. He was smiling at her. She could still feel his fingers lingering on her skin. The touch was familiar. He had touched her numerous times. However, they had all been casual. This time, it was different. The way they trailed over her skin, the way he was looking at her while he was. "Yes?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't afraid of him, not wholly, but still… "What is it?" she asked. _

_"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"_

_Amethyst eyes widened. "Dinner? Tonight?"_

_"Yes. Tonight. I want to take you out on a date."_

_That shocked her. Never had she thought he would ask her. She didn't know he would have feelings like "that" for her. "I don't know what to say." And she didn't. Raking her teeth over her lower lip, she let her eyes fall away from his. She didn't date too much and if she did, it was within a group. She didn't like being alone with any guy. However, this was different. _

_"I can tell that I shocked you. I know you weren't expecting it, but I couldn't wait any longer. I've been thinking about asking you out for some time, Quat. I don't know what it is, but there is something about you…I don't know…different. And I like that."_

_"You do? Different? How?"_

_"You're a lady, which is hard to come by. You're not like other girls. I can talk to you and I actually find it hard to drop you off in the mornings because I want to stay with you and spend more time with you. I never wanted to do that with a girl before."_

_Raising her eyes to his once again, she found him still smiling. There was a tender look in his eyes as he stared into hers. The way he was looking at her was making it hard for her to breathe. That caring look. Never had a guy looked at her quite like that before, save one, but that had been long ago. The pained look in a pair of Prussian blue eyes as she broke it off with him, still tore at her heart. She focused on the ice blue eyes in front of her. "You've always spent time with me. We grew up together."_

_"Yeah, but I didn't feel about you the same way then as I do now."_

_"And how do you feel about me now?"_

_"I don't know how to describe it exactly, but whenever I see you smile, laugh, or whatever, it makes my heart beat faster. Like it is now."_

_She felt his hand grasp hers and hold it over his heart. It was thudding right into her palm. The flush on her cheeks grew deeper, and grew deeper still as he raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. _

_"So, won't you go out with me, Quat?"_

_Her eyes rose to meet his. He was still wearing that engaging smile. There was no question that she felt 'something' whenever he was near and she had wondered if he cared for her more then just some girl he had watched grow up._

_"If you say no, I'll keep on asking until you say yes."_

_The teasing note in his voice made a smile break across her lips. "Dinner would be nice, Zach." His grin grew wider as he took another step towards her, making her tilt her head back to look at him. His face got closer to hers, until they were separated by mere inches. _

_"I'm glad you said yes."_

_The close proximity of his mouth to hers, made her lean her head back a little more. "I don't kiss on the lips on the first date." _

_"Good to know. I'll just kiss your cheek instead."_

_Her eyes closed as she felt the heated brush of his lips against her skin. The midnight strands of his hair tickled her cheek as he slowly pulled away. She smiled at him again. "That was nice"_

_"I'm glad that you think so, you'll be getting a lot more nice kisses in the future too." _

"Quat…Earth to, Quat."

Quatrina shook her head and looked down at her future sister in law. A sheepish smile crossed her lips. "Sorry."

"No need to be. I understand. Reliving memories are a good way to pass the time, especially if they're about the one you love."

She gently pleated the satin of the skirt between her fingers. "It is, especially when they're away. I really miss him right now."

Giving the older girl an understanding smile, she sat back on her heels again. "He'll be back tomorrow in time for Miles' and Cristal's wedding. Good thing it's an evening wedding. There are still some finishing touches I need to make to her dress before tomorrow. The things I do," she sighed. She reached forwards and fiddled with one of the pins in the hem again. 

"When did the family room become a fitting room?"  
  


Quatrina looked up and saw Dominic leaning against the doorframe, chewing on an apple. "Only for today."

"It's easier to do it here because I had a doctor's appointment this morning and she got out of work early. I had the time so I told her to come here," said Kellie as she looked over at her cousin. 

"And are you supposed to be on the floor like that in your condition?"

"Good Lord, you too?"

"You're pregnant, Kellie. You should watch what you do," said Dominic as he pushed away from the door. He walked around Quatrina and gave a low whistle. "Don't you look pretty as a picture, Kit."

A flush crept into Quatrina's cheeks. "Thank you, but I think it's more of Kellie's workmanship than me."

Dominic snorted. "Hardly. The dress only enhances your beauty. Its like a topping on a delicious dessert."

She flushed even more. "If you say so."

Grinning, the only Yuy son gave her a slight bow. "It's always nice to see a redhead blush the way you do." His eyes went back to his cousin on the floor. Walking over to her, he held out his hand. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am," said Kellie as she grasped his fingers and was pulled to her feet. She pushed back her hair. "Thank you." She looked over at Quatrina. "You can take that off now. I'll take it back home and finish it up. I still have to make some final adjustments to Cristal's dress too before she walks down the aisle tomorrow. So much work and so little time."

"You work too hard for a pregnant woman," chided Dominic as he squeezed her hand. It's not good for you."

Kellie snorted. "Most of my work is sit down work anyway. I'm fine. Don't worry." Her cell phone rang. She sighed and took it out of her pocket. "It's David. Again." She looked back at her future sister in law. "Just leave it in my old room on the bed. I'll take care of it," she said before she smiled and finally turned to answer her phone. 

******************************************************************************

Quatrina smiled as Kellie disappeared through the kitchen door. "It's nice to have someone worry about you like that."

"David's going into overprotective mode. Can't say that I blame him," Dominic replied as he offered her his hand. "Need help?"

With a grateful smile, she took his hand and stepped off of the stool. "Thanks," she said as she let go of him. She tilted her head to the side. "Why are you home?"

"Lunch."

"I thought you were on security detail for your mom?"

"Nope. My dad is doing that today. So, instead he told me to look out for Victoria again. I think he's going to put me on the security detail that surrounds Marimaia and my sister. However, I think it's more for my sister than for Marimaia."

A concerned look crossed her face. "Any reason for that?"

He shook his head. "No. I think it's because Chris is away so much and dad wants someone looking after her." He ducked his head, but his eyes came up to meet hers. "Its really because dad doesn't think Chris is doing a good job of taking care of Vic and he wants me to look after her when he can't."

"I see."

A wry smile crossed his lips. "But I don't think Victoria needs me to look after her. She's very self-sufficient. She's very much like our dad. Even you are kind of like that. You can take care of yourself."

Flushing, she shook her head. "I don't think…"

Shaking his head, he gave her a grin. "I do think. You may not, but you are. Now, go change so Kellie can take it with her."

With a slight smile, she nodded her head and left him in the room alone. She went upstairs to Kellie's old bedroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was amazing to see herself in her wedding dress, but at the same time, she felt ill at ease in it. Sighing, she reached behind her to undo the buttons that ran up the back of the dress. Frowning, she tugged gently at them, but they didn't budge. "Dammit," she muttered as she put down her aching arms. She turned on her heel and opened the door again; only to find Dominic standing there, ready to knock on the door. "Dominic?  
  


"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. I wanted to know if you would like to go out to lunch with me? If you haven't eaten of course."  
  


"Still trying to get out of this dress. I can't get any of the buttons. They're small and there's a lot of them…and no I haven't eaten yet…"

"Turn around."

"What?" 

"Turn around."

Staring at him for a moment, she turned around, giving him her back. She soon felt his fingers at the top button and slowly work their way down. "Thank you," she said softly. 

Dominic looked up from what he was doing. "Its not a problem," he said as his hands stilled for a moment as he looked at the back of her head. He looked back down again and started undoing the rest of the buttons. "It's kind of funny though."

Quatrina turned her head to look at him. "What is?"

"This. I'll admit that I had fantasized what it would be like to undress you when I was with you. And it's finally come true except I'm unbuttoning your wedding dress, in which you'll be marrying my cousin. That's what's funny."

Her face turned red and she went to turn around.

"Hey, don't move. I'm not finished yet." He looked up at her again. "Did I make you blush? Sorry."

Looking down at her clasped hands in front of her, she shook her head. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be."

Staring at the strip of skin bared by her dress, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why should you be sorry? My comment wasn't really called for. I do tend to say things without thinking."

"I know," she said as she swung around to face him. "But still…" Amethyst met Prussian blue. "That's not what I'm sorry for."  
  


"Then what are you sorry for, Kit?"

"For hurting you."

Dominic blinked a few times before meeting her gaze again. "Kit, I…"

"Dominic, I had reasons."

He could see a pained expression falling over her face. Frowning, he grasped one of her hands in his. "I know you did. I understood…well, I tried to understand the best that I could then, but why are you apologizing again for it? I know you didn't mean to."

Quatrina looked up again. Her throat felt clogged. She had always felt guilt where he was concerned. It seemed to linger even though it was so long ago. "But the reasons I told you…they were a lie."

Her eyes had begun to fill with tears. "Kit?"

"It was…only one reason. I was too afraid to tell…you."

The tears were now spilling down her cheeks. "Oi, don't cry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "God, I hated it when you cried. I never knew what to do. Kit, please. What's wrong? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I was raped," she burst out, not able to stop the flow of words before she could check them. She then bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just said. 

_A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm really, really sorry. Feel free to strangle me. But here's another installment of Secret, with another twist of course! Enjoy! XOXO!!_


	7. Dominic and Quatrina

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids! _

Secret, Part 7 

Prussian blue eyes remained wide with shock as he looked down at her bent head. It wasn't what he expected her to say at all. He had kept the feelings he had felt when they broke up, locked away. He had loved her and it had ripped something inside of him when she broke it off. He blinked several times before lifting his hand and catching her chin, forcing her to look at him. There was absolute misery shining in her eyes, as well as shame and guilt. He didn't know what to say. There was no response for what she had just revealed to him. He looked up and down the hall before pushing her gently back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. His throat and chest felt tight. 

When he didn't say anything, but continued to hold her chin up so she couldn't avoid his gaze. Her eyes closed again as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "That's why. That's why I broke up with you…I couldn't do it…I was hurting you every time I pulled away. I couldn't stand it so I…"

"When?"

"What?"

"When did this happen, Kit?"

Her eyes opened in surprise at the underlying anger in his voice. Quatrina could see him keeping it under control, but just barely. He always grew cold when he was angry. Icy. Hard. It was frightening to see him like this, when he was normally the complete opposite. More like his mother in terms of personality then his father. Only like this, could she see the Heero in him. "That summer before we turned seventeen."

"When that summer?"

The razor edge to his voice made her flinch. "Late June."

He noted her reaction and his face softened. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." The muscles in her face relaxed, but her eyes still remained wary. "What happened, Kit? How?" he asked softly. 

Pulling away, she went and sat down on the edge of the bed. She waited until he sat down beside her. She stared at her folded hands and gasped in surprise when his hand covered hers. Her eyes rose to meet his. The cold look in his eyes was gone. This was the Dominic everyone knew. The one that she had cared so much about, the one that had loved her so much even though he never said it.  "I was out, running. Alone. Something I shouldn't have done. I didn't want to wake Damien, so I went alone…and I was kidnapped…"

Dominic could tell she was having a hard time saying this. Deep down, he was sure she hadn't told anyone about this. There was a fury boiling inside of him. Someone had hurt her. Someone he loved. He forced himself to rein it in, but it was so hard. All he wanted to do now was find the person that did this to her and kill them. "By who?" he asked, keeping his voice controlled and quiet. 

"A desert prince…he had asked my father for my hand in marriage, but my dad refused him. I was fifteen when that happened…he bided his time and…he took me…He told me he wasn't going to ask again…so he took me, but it wasn't for marriage…I was to be one of the…girls…in his harem…"

"Harem?" he bit out this time, not able to keep the fury from shooting to the surface. 

"…Yes…" she replied, taking notice of the rage burning in his eyes like blue flames. "…I was "trained" and then…he…he…" The memories flashed like a kaleidoscope in her mind. The pain. The anger. The fear. "I can't," she whispered, bringing her hands up to her face. 

His mouth was twitching. He longed to punch something. Demolish it and preferably the man that did it to her. His hand reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. Her face was red and wet with tears. "He hurt you really bad."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Quatrina nodded her head. "I tried to fight, but…"

Images of his own making swirled through his mind. "Damn him. That bastard. That fucking bastard." The image of her fear, of her trying to fight back, made him want to explode. "How did you get away?" His voice was shaking, trying to control what was rolling around inside of him. 

"Our fathers. They came and rescued me. Your father and my uncle found me."

"My father knows?"

"Yes. All of them know. All of the mothers know too."

"Anyone else?"

"The Lady. Marimaia."

"Any of us?"

"My brothers. That's all."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me, Kit? Why?"

"I was ashamed. It was my fault!"  
  


"How was it your fault?"

"Look at me! Look at what I look like! Because of my looks, because of my own foolishness of thinking I could be alone, I got taken, and I got hurt!"

"It's not your fault! Don't you dare say something like that again!"

Her shoulders jerked upright and her head snapped around to look at him. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't describe. "Dominic?"

"Just because you're a beautiful desirable woman, doesn't mean that you can be hurt like that. You should never blame yourself because of them. HE was the one who is to blame, thinking that a fifteen-year-old girl on the verge of sixteen is old enough to be married. He would've had me to go through besides," finished Dominic with a growl. "HE had no right to touch you. To cause you pain like that. You shouldn't feel guilt or shame for what happened to you. It's not your fault."

Bowing her head again, she looked down at the material of her dress. "I tried." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I went for counseling from one of my aunts on L4 after the incident. I tried and I slowly stared not flinching when some guy came near me. I was also in an environment, in which I couldn't avoid the contact with many male cousins. I got used to it and I stopped jumping…but then I returned here. All my fears…everything came back. And as much as I hid it, I jumped every time a guy came near me. Even you," she finished softly. 

He remembered too. When he kissed her, she would automatically pull away or keep her hands on his arms to keep him at a distance. Or when he had managed to get full physical contact with her, he could feel the rapid pounding of her heart, her breath becoming quick and short, and the ridged way she held herself in his arms. He had been perceptive enough to know that something was bothering her, but he hadn't wanted to pry, so he patiently waited for her to tell him whenever she was ready. It hadn't. She broke up with him instead and she had been in tears. The huge amethyst eyes pooling with tears that were being held back and her teeth making imprints in her lower lip as she tried not to cry. She was the first girl to break HIS heart. "Kit…"  
  


"I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I felt that if I continued to stay with you, I would hurt you. I didn't want to do that. I was too scared to tell you…I didn't want anyone to know."

With a sigh, he pulled her into his arms. "It did hurt me, but I did get over it. I sometimes used to think that it was something that I did to make you pull away, but now this…I understand why. Kit, I understand. You don't have to be sorry. You don't have to feel guilt."

The familiar feel of his arms around her made her crack a tremulous smile against his shoulder. Her tears still trickled down her cheeks to soak the soft material of his shirt. "It made me feel like such a coward. I knew…I knew that by lying to you, I was running away."

Dominic didn't say anything, but rested his cheek against her hair. His fingers moved up and down her back, comforting her in the only way he knew how. "I don't think you're a coward. You're probably one of the bravest women I know. You got through it and now, you're going to be married to Zach."

She shook her head against his shoulder and a frown creased her lips. "He…he doesn't know."

Shocked, he leaned away from her and looked into her face. "You haven't told him?"

"No."

"Have you tried?"  
  


"Yes! I've tried, but I…I don't know how. I don't want him to know, but I know I should tell him. I tried telling him not to long ago, but Damien and Thad got into a fight about Penny…and the opportunity passed."

There was that look of misery again. "Don't you think that you should?"

"Yes."

"But…"  
  


"…But I can't…I mean…I feel like he would understand, but…then I would be shattering what he thinks of me, what he thinks me to be…"

"And what does he think of you?"

"That I'm still a virgin, which I made him believe, even though I'm not."

"You think he would really care considering the circumstances?"  
  


"Would you?"

Taken aback by her question, he looked into violet eyes. There were no more tears to cloud them anymore. He looked away for a moment. "Zach…" he turned his eyes back towards hers again. "…Loves you and is marrying you… no…I don't think he would care if what you told him was a lie. He would love you no matter what."

"I wasn't asking about him, I was asking about you."

"I wouldn't care either. I…" he didn't meet her eyes as he ducked his head. "I mean…I felt the same way about you…" His eyes returned to hers. "You knew that, didn't you?"

She looked down at her hand and his resting over it. His fingers were loosely intertwined with hers. His messy bangs nearly hid his Prussian blue eyes from her, but the blue peeking through the brown held a wealth of emotion in them. "Yes, I knew," she replied quietly. 

"Zach asked my permission, you know."

"About what?"

"When he asked you out. He asked me if I felt alright about it…and if it wasn't he wasn't going to ask you."

"Dominic…"

"I said yes because of how I felt about you. You being happy was important to me…and I thought if it couldn't be with me…maybe someone else could make you happy like I wanted to…I wanted to be the one to make you smile and hold onto you, but…I realized that sometimes, the greatest love has to be given up…I loved you enough to finally be ok with not having you. Your happiness was more important than mine. That's why I said yes when he asked if it was ok."

His voice was barely above a whisper. The roughness, the emotion in his voice made her throat tighten and her eyes feel hot. 

"And he made you happy. He made you smile and laugh. And that was enough for me. Just seeing you like that was enough. That's what made me go on."

She didn't blink. Her lips remained parted in surprise. "Dominic, I…"

He looked up at her through his bangs. A rueful smile quirked his mouth. "Would you know me to be any other way?" he asked before looking down at their hands again. "Yes, I admit that seeing you two the first couple of times did bother me…hell, I was somewhat jealous, but I knew I did the right thing by saying yes. And I know you love him. You wouldn't be marrying him if you didn't."

"But…"  
  


He pressed a finger against her lips. "Kit, no one is more deserving of you than he is. If I didn't think he could take care of you and make you happy, I wouldn't have said yes in the first place. I'm probably one of the most unselfish people that you know."

Both her hands rose and locked about his wrist, pulling his fingers away. "Dominic, I'm sorry I never told you…I'm sorry for a lot of things. I know I should say something to him, but I…can't. I just can't…I can barely tell you, how could I bear to tell him?"

The slightly younger man shook his head. "Because you're strong. You'll find a way to tell him. And you need to."

She shook her head, sending curls and waves over her shoulders. "No, I can't. I'm not as strong as you think I am. Its better he doesn't know. I don't want him to. Now, promise me."

"Kit…"

"Promise me, Dominic. If you loved me as much as you say you did. As much as you care about me now, please…just promise me that you'll never tell him."

"Kit…you…"

"Dominic…Please!"

Prussian blue met violet. They were brimming with tears again. Her hands were gripping his wrist tightly, nearly cutting off circulation. Those tears. The look on her face. He knew he couldn't say no. He shut his eyes. "I promise." He opened his again. "But promise me something too?"

"What?"

He gently pried her hands from his wrist and clasped them between his own. "Promise me, you'll try to tell him before you're married. You have to try to tell him. Promise me."

Relief coursed through her at his answer, but what he was asking of her. He was so serious about this, so dead set. "I…promise…I'll try," she replied, reluctant, but he had given his word that he wouldn't tell, so she had to give hers as well. "I don't make guarantees."  
  


"Just as long as you try…I don't care. It's more for your own sake than for mine. I know you can do it."

"Do you?"  
  


Startled by her question, he slowly nodded his head. A tender smile touched his lips before he cupped her cheeks between his hands and leaned down to look into her eyes. "I have faith in you. I believe that you can."

His face was close to hers that she could feel his breath brushing against every inch of her face. His eyes were intent on hers. Those eyes of his with those long thick lashes had always been the envy of a lot of girls, she included. They could make a woman forget everything. She could remember when he would just stare into her eyes. They certainly had an effect on her. They still did. A blush spread across her face. 

"You're still pretty cute when you blush like that."  
  


Her face turned even redder. 

Dominic stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before tilting her head forwards. He pressed his lips against her forehead. And just for a moment, he let himself remember how smooth her skin was, how sweet she smelled, and how soft her lips were. But they were memories. He closed his eyes and brushed another kiss across her skin. "If you need to talk to me about anything…you know I'll be here for you. I promise." Opening his eyes again, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her brimming eyes. All he could do was look at her. "Now, be a good girl and get changed. I'll take you out to lunch." 

Quatrina watched him as he stood and walked back to the door. His heart had been his eyes just then. She knew that he meant what he said and she would always remember the look in his eyes in those few moments. A small smile touched her lips and she nodded her head. "Ok…And Dominic…"

"Yes?"  
  


"Thank you."

He bent his head down, his bangs coming to rest on his forehead as he looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't mention it, Kit," he said as he finally opened the door. Once he closed it behind him, he leaned against it. A wry smile touched his lips. "What a twist of fate. If I had only known…" he sighed, but he shook his head. "But she has Zach now. He'll take good care of her like I wanted to, but I have Morgan now…and that's how the fates go." 

She sat on the bed a moment longer. The warmth of Dominic's fingers was still imprinted on her cheeks and the gentle touch of his lips on her forehead. He had always been like that. Sweet, gentle, somewhat of a flirt, but so boyish in the way he went about it. A slight frown then creased her lips. Zach. She would have to tell him. "I hope I can, I really hope I can keep your promise, Dominic. If not for you...for me."

_A/N: How did you like that chapter? (Grins) Well, stay tuned for more! XOXO!!_   

**__**


	8. Anxiety Bride, Jealous Groom, and the Co...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Secrets, Part 8 

**__**

Zach watched her over the rim of his glass. She was standing by the windows with a champagne glass in her hand. Her back was to the rest of the room. He had noticed the anxiety-ridden face she had worn almost the entire evening. At the rehearsal, she had been smiling, but it had been strained and forced. Sighing into his glass, he took another sip of the champagne and took a step towards his fiancée, until his father stopped him. "Yeah, dad?"

Zechs shook his head. "You look worried. Any reason?"

"You noticed?"  
  


"You have that look your mother gets. She doesn't realize she does it either."

Zach sighed again and looked over at Quatrina. "I'm a little worried about her."

Zechs turned his head and regarded his future daughter in law with the same ice blue eyes as his son. He took note of the waiter handing her another glass of champagne and taking away the empty one. He arched a brow and returned his eyes to his son. "Her drinking?"  
  


Shaking his dark head, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You could say that. She's been tense the entire dinner. I don't know what it is. She says there's nothing wrong, that its just wedding nerves, but I feel like it's more than that."  
  


"She was fine at the rehearsal."

"She was covering up at the rehearsal. That smile of hers was not a true one. There's something bothering her and I can't get her to tell me."

Zechs arched the other brow at his son's obvious frustration. "Well, it's natural for the bride to be a little preoccupied the night before. Kellie was a little distracted at her rehearsal and dinner."

"Yeah, but she wasn't uptight about it. She looked a little stressed, but not freaked out like Quat is."

Zechs looked over at Quatrina again. She was drinking the alcohol pretty fast. It did seem out of character for her, but according to some, she could drink with the best of them. "You think you're overreacting because you're nervous?"

Zach was also looking at his future wife. "I am a little nervous, but I'm sure I'm not overreacting."

Zechs sighed. "You one hundred percent sure?"  
  


"Yes."

Shaking his silvery blond head, he let out another sigh. "I think we all say that, and it's always a lie." His eyes were still centered on Quatrina, when his nephew came to stand beside her. He took note of the hand that came to rest between the woman's shoulder blades and the way the dark head bent closer to hers. There was a look of tender concern on his face. He looked at his son out of the corner of his eye. He was watching too. "Dominic seemed to beat you to the punch."  
  


Zach's mouth twitched. "That bothers me too."

"So, you noticed how he's been spending a lot of time around her lately. You hadn't said anything about it."

He ran a frustrated hand through his midnight hair. "I don't know why, but it does bother me, but I'm not jealous."

Zechs snorted. "You sound like you are. He's your cousin."

"And her ex boyfriend…who I asked permission to date her in the first place."

"He's dating Morgan Valenti, isn't he?"

"Yes, but didn't mean he would stop caring about his "Kit."

"You are jealous."

Zach gave his father a slight glare. "I'm not," he sighed, bending his head forwards and swirling the contents of his glass. "Well, not a lot anyway. Before I asked Quat out, I asked his permission. I knew how he felt about her…I didn't want to create a problem. So, I asked him if it was all right with him and he said yes. Yet at the same time, I had a feeling that part of him didn't want to. However, I knew he still carried some feelings for her. And even now, even though he has Morgan, part of him still loves her."

"And you don't like it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "I don't know…maybe it is the nerves getting to me. It's just he's been spending quite a bit of time with her…hell, I sound like an idiot," he muttered as he took a mouthful of the champagne. 

Zechs rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own glass. He let his gaze wander over to Dominic and Quatrina again. The consoling hand was still there on her back, moving in slow circles, and the dark head was still bent over hers. 

******************************************************************************

"You're drinking that way too fast."

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie."

Quatrina glared at him. "I'm all right."

Dominic was unfazed by her look. "Are you sure?"

Her head fell forwards. "No. I'm not. I'm a mess." 

He rubbed his hand in a slow circle on her back. "You want to talk about it?"

She glanced into the Prussian blue eyes. "I just…I couldn't…I…Dammit, I don't know. And now it's too late. I couldn't keep my promise to you. And tomorrow…" she trailed off and took a large gulp of champagne, finishing off the glass before speaking again, "more than tomorrow, it's tomorrow…night."

Dominic took the glass from her hand and handed it to a passing waiter, while keeping his eyes on her. "Kit, I only asked you to try, I didn't say you had to, but it would've been in your best interest. However, don't you think he could tell if uh…something was um…missing about…you?" A faint flush filled his face. 

Heat filled hers. "I don't know…he could…but sometimes guys can't…right?" Her eyes turned towards his. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes."

"So…I could get away with it…right?"

"You could…but the question is…do you want to? Do you want to start your marriage out on a lie?"

"It wouldn't be lying."

He put his glass down on the nearby table and took her by the shoulders. "It would be. I know you're afraid of telling him and I know that thinking about tomorrow night isn't helping, but how are you going to handle it? Have you even thought of that?"

The serious look on his face made her eyes fall away from his. "These past few nights, I've been thinking of the same thing. I tried to tell him again, but as soon as I think of it…the memories are too strong and every night this week they've been playing like an obscene recording in my head. They won't go away, Dominic."

Biting his lip, he glanced around the room before grabbing her hand and leading her to the atrium. He shut the door behind him. He led her over to a bench and pulled her down beside him. "How come you haven't told me before? Has it just been this week?"

She shook her head. "No. It's been a couple of months. Although this week…has been the only time they've played in my head every night. And it just makes me feel so…all I can remember is his touch…" Quatrina squeezed her eyes shut. "How am I going to get through?"

Enfolding his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to tell her or even what to say to her to make her feel better. It was like the therapy she went through, hadn't even happened, but at the same time, she was huddled in his arms. "Are you afraid of Zach hurting you or touching you?"

"No," she replied, her voice muffled by his jacket. 

"Does the idea of having sex…scare you?"

"I don't know…I don't think so. I think it's the…memories."

"Are you afraid of me?"'

She lifted her head away from his shoulder and looked up at him. There was a solemn look on his face. "No…Dominic…Why would I be afraid of you?"

His knuckles brushed against her cheek. "Humor me, Kit."

Blinking her eyes, she stared at him. "I was never afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you. I have no reason to be."

"Even if I was the one you were going to marry? Would you be able to answer that the same way?"

A more puzzled look crossed her face. "Dominic…I…"

"Kit, you're not terrified of me because I'm just not a threat. If I were marrying you, I would be. Since it would require you to be intimate with me and since I'm not, you don't see me that way. I would never want you to be frightened of me…just like Zach wouldn't want you to be of him."

There was a pained look in his eyes. Her heart twisted. "I'm not afraid of intimacy."

A rueful smile touched his lips. "It is."

"No, it's not," she said, shaking her head. 

Another sad smile crossed his lips at her denial. "It is because you let your memories get the better of you. You're afraid if you let someone that close to you, that they'll hurt you like he did. No one is going to, let alone my cousin. He loves you very much. He will never ever hurt you. I've never seen him act the way he does with you with other girls. You're going to be loved and protected by him."

Tears filled her eyes. "But my secret…my flashbacks…"

He lifted both her hands from her lap and kissed the back of each one. "You'll find a way. I know you can…I have faith in you. You'll be all right. I know you will be. Trust me."

"I…"  
  


"Kit, you'll be ok. He'll understand. He loves you too much not to. Have faith in Zach."

The Prussian blue eyes gazed deeply into hers. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. "Dominic…"  
  


He shook his head, sending his messy bangs across his forehead. Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and keep on reassuring her that everything would be ok. The other part of him still wanted to comfort her, but he wanted to kiss her and make her pain go away. And she was marrying his cousin. And he loved Morgan. It was hard to see her like this and not want to do something about it. It was just too hard. Feelings for her would always run deep. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Kit, just take my word for it. Now…I want you to dry your eyes and go back out into the other room. You're going to be a bride tomorrow. It wouldn't do for you to be a jumbled mess, now would it? You've come too far to go back now."

Quatrina leaned away from him and searched his eyes. There was so much emotion in his eyes. She swallowed and nodded her head, as she whisked the tear trails away before she stood. Knowing that no words were needed, she pressed her lips against his forehead and walked away. 

Dominic listened to the sound of her heels striking the floor. He remained where he was for a moment as he got his emotions under control. Standing, he straightened his tie, and finally left the silence of the atrium. 

******************************************************************************

Later that night…

Dominic walked quietly down the stairs towards the kitchen. He couldn't sleep. He kept on tossing and turning, and kept waking up Morgan. She finally told him to go get a glass of milk to help him sleep. Sighing, he raked a hand through his naturally messy hair as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he found his cousin standing in the light of the fridge. "Zach, what are you doing up?"

Zach looked over his shoulder at him. "Couldn't sleep and besides, there's cake in the house." He pulled out the remnants of the cake from the party and set it on the island. "Why are you up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before switching on the lights over the island. They gave off a warm glow. "I couldn't sleep either. Morgan told me to get a glass of milk to help me sleep before she rolled over and went back to sleep. Again."

Arching a brow over one of his icy blue eyes, he gave a slight chuckle. "She does know what she's talking about. It does help. Why can't you sleep?" he asked as he cut a slice of the chocolate and vanilla marble cake. He pushed the plate towards Dominic before cutting himself a slice. 

Prussian blue eyes fell away from the directness of the ice blue in front of him. He shrugged. "No reason. Just can't." _"I can't say that I'm worried about Kit and that's the reason I'm awake."_ "And why can't you sleep?"

Zach eyed his cousin for a moment before taking a bite of the sugary confection on his plate. "I guess you could say nerves."  
  


"Getting married I think every guy gets a bad case of nerves. We're giving up bachelorhood."

"In a way, yes, but at the same time…. it's a bit of excitement too. As I recall, David freaked out when he finally realized he was getting married. Chris just paced back and forth, talking to himself. Jonathon was the calmest of them all."

"He was probably hiding it better."

"Probably. But, I think he took to the idea better then his brothers did. I don't think he saw a reason to go nuts."

Dominic laughed after he swallowed his mouthful of cake. "That sounds like him. However, you don't seem to be in that big of a panic."

Zach's fork paused halfway towards his mouth. He set it down again. "I'm getting the woman of my dreams. I might be a little anxious about tomorrow, but that's about it. How would you handle marrying the woman of your dreams?" he asked, leaning on the counter and giving his cousin a level look. 

He blinked once. "Actually, I don't know. I think I would be happy about it."

"Would it depend on the woman?"

Dominic gave his cousin a level look as well. "Yes. She would have to be special."

Zach knew that his cousin wasn't telling him something. A Yuy was hard to crack, and to get them to divulge their secrets, one had to strike a sensitive issue with them. Which, in any Yuys' case, wasn't easy. They hid their weaknesses very well. He wanted to outright ask his cousin what he was talking to Quatrina about, and why they disappeared from the dinner for twenty minutes. However, he decided that tact was the best option, but he found that was hard too. "You would have to love her a lot, and she would have to love you in the same way."

Messy bangs fell over the younger man's forehead. His cousin was getting at something. He had a good idea on where this conversation was heading. However, he promised her. And himself. "Yes, she would. Morgan is that kind of special."

Arching both brows this time, he tapped his fork on the edge of the plate. "But there's been another special woman with you, hasn't there?"

"Not as special as she is," replied Dominic, his brows furrowing slightly. 

"As I recall, you were in love with someone else before her."

"I might have been."

Zach frowned. He knew that Dominic was adroitly avoiding the goading questions. "Are you sure there was no one else?"

"Is there a point to this line of questioning? You know the answers to all the questions you're asking. You knew that the only other woman I loved was the woman that you're marrying."  
  


"I want to know why you've been hanging around her so much."  
  


"You sound jealous. There's no reason for you to be."

"I'm not jealous. I just want to know why you were hovering around her earlier."

"Kit needed someone to talk to."

"Why couldn't she talk to me?"

Dominic ground his teeth together. "Because."

Zach's eyes narrowed. "That's not an answer."

"She feels comfortable talking to me."

"And she doesn't with me?"

"Kit has a bad case of nerves about tomorrow. I don't think it would've helped much if you had talked to her."

"And she felt all right talking to you?"

Zach's pointed question made Dominic sigh. "Yes, she did."

"Do you still love her?"

Dark and light eyes met each other over the expanse of the counter. "Yes. Part of me does. But doesn't that first person you fall in love with, always remain with you?"

The raven-haired man didn't answer, but continued to stare at his cousin through narrowed eyes. 

Dominic stared back. "But I am right. There's always someone else. Someone else that you loved at one point."

"Not when she's the woman I'm marrying."

"You're being stupid. I love Kit; she's very special to me. I can't help it if I feel that way. But I came to terms with losing her long ago. I have a girlfriend, whom I love very much. Morgan is everything to me. She took my heart a long time ago, but I can't help it if a part of my heart belongs to your wife to be."

"You should help it."

"Dammit, Zach, you're not listening. I may love her, but she loves you. Kit loves you very, very much. She wouldn't marry you if she didn't. And I know you love her. You love her even more than I did. If I thought you couldn't, I wouldn't of let you date her in the first place. I loved her enough to give her up. And she's happy. That's all I want for her and you're acting like some jealous idiot."

Ice blue eyes regarded the younger man in front of him. They remained narrowed. "If you loved her enough to let me have a chance at her, why are you spending so much time with her now? You're not telling me something."

Dominic's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I'm telling you everything."

"You're not. You know something I don't. Something she told you. What's bothering her? I have the right to know."

"I'm telling the truth."

"You're not. You're hiding something."

Frustrated and a little angry, the younger man finally braced his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forwards. "You know what, I do know something. But I can't tell you. I promised her. I would very much like to tell you, but I don't have the right to. She trusted me enough to tell me, I'm not going to break it by telling you."

"Is it something I should know?"

Dominic kept a straight face and didn't blink. He didn't even answer.

Zach eyed his cousin while his fingers tapped on the countertop. The face in front of him was expressionless. "Damn you, Yuy. Your silence makes you guilty as hell."

"Are you sure about that?"

Giving the other man a once over again, he gave a snort. "I am."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Sighing, Zach ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. The sky outside the windows was clear and black. Stars glittered bright in the distance. "It's not anything bad, is it?"

Startled by the quietly asked question, Dominic's face regained its normal expression. He turned his head and looked out upon the night sky beyond the panes of glass. He felt like he should say something, but he had promised. And he always kept his word no matter what, but… "It's just something…she has to tell you when she's ready to. You know I can't tell you as much as I feel like you should know, but it's not my place to say."  
  


"Is it?"

Hanging his head forwards, he looked at the tile splashed with the cool glow of the moon and warm flood of the lights overhead. "…Its something important…that's all I can tell you, Zach."

Letting out a long sigh, he turned his head to look at his cousin. The younger man seemed lost in thought, staring at the floor. There was a torn look on his face. "I'm sorry. I had no right to ask. And you're right, I am jealous because…because you've shared the same feelings towards Quat. She loved you like you loved her. And even I have to remember that a small part of someone else always remains behind. It's just…hell, I don't know. Now, I sound like an idiot."

His eyes remained on the floor. "No, you don't sound like an idiot. I guess you have the right to be concerned about how much time I've been spending with her. I think it's just been easier for her to talk to someone who wasn't part of those "nerves" she's been having."  
  


"I never thought she would be the anxious type."

"She's not. Under normal circumstances. But then again, she's had a wedding to plan and tomorrow is the culmination of all those months of planning. Would you blame her for trying not to have an anxiety attack?"

"With Quat's record of being a perfectionist…I guess I couldn't. She gives Victoria a run for her money in that department," he replied as he took his last bite of cake. He let out another sigh before a slight smile touched his lips. "Is her dress as perfect as she's planned?"

Dominic looked up from the floor and thought of her wedding dress. He had been there when she had tried everything on. A faint smile touched his lips. "It's as perfect as they come. You wouldn't believe how beautiful she looks."

******************************************************************************

Zach lay in bed fifteen minutes later, looking at the ceiling. He had his hands stacked under his head. "I hope Quat's getting a good night's sleep. Talking to Dominic earlier seemed to even calm my nerves," he said as he smiled before he rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep. 

******************************************************************************

Dominic stood at the glass doors in the family room, staring into the night. He took a sip of the milk from the glass in his hand. He had hated not telling his cousin the whole truth, but he had promised her he wouldn't say a word. He sighed. "Let's just hope everything that happens tomorrow goes without incident." He swirled the milk around in the glass. "And I hope she's sleeping all right tonight. I can only hope she's not having any nightmares."

******************************************************************************

Violet eyes watched the clock's hour hand descend towards four. She had barely slept even though she had gone to bed at half past twelve. She turned over again, trying to find a comfortable position. She tried closing her eyes again, but all she saw was an image she didn't want to see. "Dammit, how am I going to get through tomorrow?"

_A/N: Sorry, it took some time to get this out, but here it is for your reading pleasure. Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_


	9. Wedding Day: No More Restraints and More...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Secret, Part 9 

**__**

Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Rababa Winner

request the honour of your presence 

At the marriage of their daughter

Quatrina Rose 

to 

Zachary Peacecraft Merquise 

on

Saturday, the thirty-first of January

After Colony Two hundred twenty six

At half past two in the afternoon

The Port City Church

Two Costa Lane

Port City, Sanc Kingdom

The invitation had been sent out to two hundred people. Nearly all could attend. The Church itself was almost filled to capacity. This was a wedding many didn't want to miss. The marriage of the oldest Winner daughter, from the wealthiest family in the ESUN, to the second son of the Lightening Count, and a Peacecraft and nobility by blood was something to behold. The only weddings to surpass it were the weddings of Relena Darlin to Heero Yuy, and the marriage of their daughter Victoria Yuy to Chris Maxwell. Winter sunlight filtered into the church from the huge paned glass windows, giving it a magical if not regal look. The silver toned roses with their deep silvery ribbons only hinted at the understated elegance of the entire affair. Candles gleamed in their silver tapers from the walls added even more. The topic of discussions swirling about the room were of course about the event itself and the bride's dress, which was rumored to be a creation in itself. 

"You think the bride is nervous?" someone asked. 

"If you know Quatrina Winner, she's never nervous. Always cool, calm, and collected," replied another. 

******************************************************************************

The words were not entirely true. In one of the church's many rooms, Quatrina Winner was the picture of calm, except for the incessant tapping of her foot on the carpeted floor and the cracking of her knuckles. Her brilliant russet hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head. The veil, which was her "something borrowed," was being pinned in by Kellie and Mira. "Are you two done with it yet?"

"Would you stop that tapping?"

Quatrina scowled at her sister in the mirror's reflection, but stilled her foot. "Is it done yet?"

The young blond sighed and walked behind her older sister, straightening the gossamer material down her sister's back and arranging it over her shoulders. "Yes, it's done. Right, Kellie?"

"Yes, finished," replied Kellie as she slid the final pin to secure her mother's veil to Quatrina's hair.  She took a step back and examined her handiwork. "All right, stand up. We don't want too many wrinkles in this dress. It took me forever to steam it with David scolding me for being up so late last night and up so early this morning."

Quatrina stood up and walked from behind the chair to in front of the triple paned mirrors. "Well, you are pregnant, aren't you? Your health is important to him."

Kellie snorted. "I hardly think the badgering is healthy." She motioned to Mira to smooth some of the wrinkles out of the dress and fix the hem. 

Quatrina rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched her sister kneel down next to her, turning the hem down in some places and smoothing out the wrinkles. The satin skirt was left plain except for the lace trim and the hand-sewn crystals along the hem. The lace and the crystals even marched up the seam on the back of the skirt, and then flowed down along the edge of the train. The corseted top had square neckline with an overlay of lace with the shoulders and the sleeves left unlined. Tiny satin buttons marched up the back. Her eyes caught her father smiling from his chair on the other side of the room. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Quatre smiled. "Almost time." He stood up and walked over to her. He clasped his hands behind his back, his aqua eyes gleaming with love and pride. "And you look lovely."

She smiled back. "Thank you." She looked down at her sister, still at her feet. "Come on, enough primping."

Mira sighed and took her father's proffered hand as she stood. She tugged out the wrinkles in the skirt of the icy blue dress she wore as the maid of honor. It was done in a similar manner to her sister's wedding dress, except for the top, which was just a satin corset and sleeves. "All right," she sighed as she brought over the bouquet of silvery and pure white roses with the icy blue ribbon and green foliage providing the contrast. "Now, you're ready. I'll wait for you and dad outside."

Kellie smiled. "You look lovely in that dress. It makes me feel good knowing that."

"You should. It's a beautiful dress. More so than I imagined, but…"

"But what?"

"Did you have to put so many buttons on it and make them so tiny?"

"Call it payback."  
  


Quatrina's brow wrinkled a bit. "Payback?"

"Payback for my brother for all the years of teasing. There's no easy way for my brother to get you out of that dress. It'll take him forever."

The red haired girl flushed, her violet eyes meeting Kellie's. "That's not very nice."

"I know, but fun nonetheless. I'll be taking my leave now. David is sure to be prowling about by now."

Quatrina watched as the younger woman left the room. She turned back and stared at her reflection. "Is this really happening?"

Quatre rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. This is really happening. I must say it's something I've been dreading and hoping for at the same time. But then again, I think any father would think and feel the same way."

A smile touched her lips. "I suppose." Her violet eyes wandered over her appearance again. A feeling of apprehension filled her. Her fingers clenched. _"And what about tomorrow night? Can I go through with it? I should have told him, but…"_

Aqua eyes took in the look of anxiety in her face. He knew what she felt. It was hard being an empath and knowing everything your children felt, you would feel it too. She was happy with Zach, she loved him, but her fears continued to plague her. And there really wasn't much he could do now. All the therapy, all the love in the world couldn't dissuade them. They had become too ingrained. Too much of her everyday life. It made his heart ache every time he thought of her feelings and it made him angry that one act left an indelible impression on the rest of his daughter's life. He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You'll be fine. He loves you. He'll understand."

"Will he?"  
  


Twisting a russet ringlet about his finger, he gave it a gentle tug before coming to stand in front of her. "Yes, he will," he replied as he brought the veil over her face. He could still see the lines of worry marring her brow. "Relax, Quat. I know you're anxious. Don't be. I wish that you had told him so it would save you from feeling this way, but it was also your choice not to disclose to him that information. Whether or not you do, is up to you, even though your choice might have some repercussions, he will understand. Zachary loves you too much not to."

Taking a deep breath, she forcibly made herself relax. She gave her father a bright smile. "I'll try," she said as she curled her arm through his. "I'm ready."

Patting her hand Quatre led his daughter from the room and towards her future. 

******************************************************************************

Zach whistled softly as he walked down the hall of the Church. Behind him were Thad, Damien, Vaughn, and Dominic. He hadn't been able to stop grinning since he arrived at the Church. He was getting married. He didn't feel nervous at all. "Thad, you have the ring?"

Thad's eyes snapped towards his brother, who had paused to turn around and look at him. "Yes. I have it." 

"You look like your mind is somewhere else. I probably should've waited until later to tell you."

Snorting, the blond shrugged his shoulders and glanced warily towards Dominic, Damien and Vaughn, who had paused as they did. "It doesn't matter."

A black brow arched. "Doesn't it? She's leaving."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Then stop looking like it does."

Ice blue eyes snapped forwards again. 

Zach gave his brother another look. "Thad, don't look at me like that. Smile for once today. It was your decision to give her up, wasn't it?"

"…Yes."

"Then stop moping. It won't do you any good, so smile. I'm getting married. I want you to look a little happy when you're standing up there with me." He continued to stare at his brother, who had returned his eyes to the scenery outside the windows. "Thad, she'll be upset if you're miserable," he added softly as he shook him by the shoulder. His words seemed to shake his brother out of his revere, who finally turned to look at him again. 

"I know," he replied with a rueful smile. He then flashed his younger brother a brighter one. "Come on. It's almost time for you to get married. We can't have you miss the event by consoling me. Quat would kill you. And so would they," he said nodding his head in the direction of the other three men.  

Vaughn grinned. "He would be lucky to escape with his life intact. But all I can say is, what I would do to you, would look like nothing compared to what my sister would do to you."

The young Winner's remark made Zach laugh. "You don't have to tell me. I've seen what happened to guys who cross her. I don't want her to do to me like she's done to Jonathon Maxwell." His remark earned laughter from the other four before Damien clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Time?"

"Yes. It's time. Take care of our sister, Merquise. Vaughn and I WILL kill you if you hurt her," he said, but then added with a smile, "But we know you love and adore her, so we know there's going to be no problem. Come on, Vaughn, its time to take our places. 

Zach grinned at the retreating backs of the two Winner men and his cousin. Dominic hadn't said much to him this morning, but had looked contemplative instead. He sighed as he glanced at the back of the two Winners. He knew all too well what it was like to be protective of a sister. Thad and him had more or less threatened David with bodily harm if he did anything to cause Kellie pain. He sighed and looked back at Thad. "Time to get the show on the road."

******************************************************************************

He couldn't make himself stop smiling. His eyes turned to the woman sitting on his right. The veil now gone, letting the jeweled pins sparkle against the deep red. Their hands were resting on top of the linen covered table, his hand resting possessively on top of hers. She was talking with one of her girlfriends from school. Letting his eyes linger on her, he let them trail from her face down to their hands. The engagement ring on her finger was a family heirloom, having belonged to his maternal grandmother. His smile grew wider at the platinum wedding band he had placed on her finger earlier. It hadn't been easy to find a ring to match her other one. It had to be custom made and had cost a small fortune, but it didn't matter. He raised his eyes to her face again. Her cheeks were glowing and there wasn't a trace of her apprehension from the night before. When her friend finally left, he gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Enjoying yourself?"

Violet eyes turned towards the sound of his voice. A brilliant smile crossed Quatrina's lips. "Yes." She returned the squeeze. "Are you?"

"Most definitely. I'm the luckiest guy in the room."

She laughed at his response and a pleased expression lit her face. "Which would have to make me the luckiest girl."

Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips against hers, his one hand coming up to cup her cheek. She tasted faintly like the champagne and like the icing from the chocolate and vanilla cream cake. It was an unusual combination, but he liked it very much. Lifting his mouth away from hers, he gazed into her eyes. "You taste good."

Color bloomed in her cheeks as his words brushed against her mouth. There was a look that was beginning to creep into his eyes whenever they fell on her. It was a little unnerving. However, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You shouldn't say things like that with a room full of people," she admonished softly. 

"What…because someone could hear me?" he murmured kissing her again. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"You know, you two should take it to a room."

Quatrina pulled away to glare at Jonathon, leaning his elbows on the raised table. He was grinning wickedly. "Get lost, Maxwell."

Giving her a wounded look, he placed his hand over his heart. "Why? I didn't give the bride a kiss yet." He cast a look over at Zach. "You don't mind do you?"

Zach arched a brow at him. "Don't you have a pregnant wife to look after?"

"Yes, yes, I do," replied Jonathon with a nod of his head. "But at the moment she is being gushed over by the female guests and frankly I just don't want to be in the middle of it. So, I came over here to kiss the bride instead."

She shook her head, giving him a cool look. "In your dreams."

"Aww, not even a little one?"

"No."

"You're such a spoilsport, Kitten."

Quatrina's teeth ground together at the use of the nickname. "I hate that name."

"I know you do. Come on, Quat, one little kiss?"

"I ought to hit you."

Jonathon grinned again. "I know you won't and since you're being difficult, I'll just come around the table." 

Her retort died in her throat as he came around. She leaned back against Zach. "Jonathon…" 

He bent down and pressed a quick peck on her cheek. "Now, was that so bad?" he asked as he leaned up. 

Her lips were drawn into a thin line. "No."

"Just think of it this way, you've been kissed by a Maxwell. And I finally got to kiss Quatrina Winner."

Zach snorted quietly. "…Maxwell…"

Jonathon leaned close to her again. "And Zach's a lucky guy since that passion that you show in that temper of yours can be used for something much more fun," he whispered before he stole another kiss and quickly moved away before he was hit. 

Her cheeks were flaming with color as he walked away. "Someday, I'm going to beat the hell out of that…"

Zach put his arms around her and pulled back against his chest. "Calm down there, tiger. What did he say to you?"

With her cheeks still hot, she shook her head. "It was nothing. He was just being…"

"A pain in the ass."

"Very much so," she sighed as she leaned into him. Turning her head, she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I love you."

Nuzzling her nose, he smiled back. "Love you too."

"As much as I hate to break up this romantic moment, its time for her to toss the bouquet and for you to toss the garter," said Vaughn as he leaned on the edge of the table. 

Zach stood, grasping her hand. "Come on, we'll have more time for that later."

For a spilt second a stricken look passed over her face. She averted her eyes from her brother, who hadn't missed it and let her husband lead her down from the dais to the floor. Taking the tossing bouquet from Mira she turned her back, facing the table. "All right, the girl who catches this, is the next one to be married," she called over her shoulder, smiling. 

Zach stood on the side and watched as single women took over the floor. All of them were waiting expectantly. Next to him stood Dominic. "Hoping Morgan will catch it?" 

Dominic glanced over at his cousin. "If she does, she does. We're not in a rush to get married. I don't want the pressure on her to marry me or have a huge wedding like this. Something small and intimate like Jonathon had will suit me just fine." He turned his eyes back towards the floor towards all the women who were still waiting with anticipation. 

Quatrina closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet, high and far over her head. She could hear the scrambling of heels on the floor as she turned around and watched it fall. She hadn't aimed it but it fell directly into her sister's reach. She laughed at her sister's surprised expression, which soon turned to a pleased one. She walked over to the chair, which her father brought out and was standing behind. "Thank you, dad."

"No problem. Just figured I should keep a close eye on what Zach does," said Quatre smiling at Zach as he came over. "Don't embarrass my daughter, Merquise."

"Something I would never dream of doing," replied Zach as he kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand on her foot and nodded at the skirt. "If you don't mind, Quat."

Quatrina tugged the skirt up to her knee, trying to ignore the token whistles from Jonathon and Chris. They made her teeth grind, but she kept the smile on her face. The warmth of Zach's hand spread from her ankle to the rest of her leg. It felt nice, but her nerves were buzzing ever so slightly. "Ok."

He let his eyes wander over her exposed calf up to her knee. The silky stocking felt smooth under his hands. He knew the skin underneath to be the same way. Slowly, he slid his hands up her leg and over her knee. His fingers tangled briefly with the lacy hems of the petticoats under her dress. It was warmer here then on the lower part of her leg. Finally, his fingers touched lace and satin. He knew it to be the garter, but his mind was wandering quite a bit. He was curious to know if she was wearing actual stockings or the sexy thigh highs. He couldn't stop the impulse of letting one hand slide up further to investigate while his other hand slid the garter down. His fingers encountered more lace and soft skin. Letting his eyes meet hers, he could see the flush staining her cheeks a bright red. He shrugged. "Couldn't help it," he said smiling before he removed his hand. 

Her heart was racing. The feel of his hand on her thigh had sent her nerves into total chaos. She gave him a smile back, but it had made her anxieties increase even more. She watched as he held the garter up over his head and the single men take the floor. She felt the squeeze of her father's hand on her shoulder. Sighing, she watched as the men scrambled for the garter. It fell right into Dominic's hands. 

******************************************************************************

"I thought I wouldn't be able to stop laughing when Dominic caught it. I don't think he was going to…it was even funnier watching him put it on Mira's leg and barely push it above her knee. She had to dare him to put it higher."

Quatrina sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her. "Well, it's understandable. Mira's only eighteen."

"Going on nineteen in two months," pointed out Zach as he tossed his tuxedo jacket over the back of the chair. They were in his old bedroom on the second floor. It was time for them to get changed so they could leave on their honeymoon. His eyes followed her as she began tugging out the pins in her hair. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I finally have you all to myself. Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?"

Her body had stiffened from the sudden embrace, but she relaxed and leaned back against his arms. "Yes, you've told me at least a dozens times," she laughed. 

"Well that's just not enough. I have to say it again, you look beautiful, Quat. You took my breath away when you walked down that aisle. I couldn't believe my eyes, you were gorgeous. How the hell did I catch you?"

"Luck. Lots of luck."

Her violet eyes were sparkling with laughter. He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now that I have you all to myself, I can kiss you properly without prying eyes." Lowering his head, he kissed her lightly before gently parting her lips with his tongue. 

Warmth began to trickle into her blood as he kissed her. Her hands came up and rested on his shoulders. Her heart began to pound as his hands moved up and down her back. The slow stroking of his tongue was making her feel lightheaded. When he ended the kiss, she bent her head forwards and rested her forehead against his chin. "You meant improperly."

Grinning, he kissed her forehead. "One in the same to me. I had to watch myself all evening."

Forcing herself not to start at his words, she smoothed her hands across his shoulders. "It's a very proper occasion. It's not suitable for…whatever you were thinking."

A black brow arched. "You want to know what I was thinking?"

There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he looked down at her. "No, I don't," she said primly. 

This time, his grin turned into a smirk. "You sure?"

Her throat went dry and it caused her hands to still on his shoulders. "Very sure."

"A pity, but I guess I'll just wait until later to tell you," he said softly as he kissed her lips again. "Or maybe…I'll show you."

Her breath caught in her throat as he looked into her eyes again. She wondered if he could hear the pounding of her heart. That look in his eyes. It was something she rarely saw since he probably hid it so well. But sometimes, she would catch that intense and hungry look in his eyes whenever they fell on her. Swallowing, she gave him a wry smile. "Its time we got ready anyway," she said as she moved out his arms. 

Ice blue eyes followed her across the room as she tugged more of the pins out of her hair. It caused his fingers to pause on the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't that he had never watched her do things like that before, but this time it seemed much more intimate than other times. He couldn't help but let his eyes follow her fingers as she ran them through her thick hair, watching the thick strands twist about her manicured fingertips. 

She could feel his eyes on her as she ran her hands through her hair again. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it felt strange having him study her so thoroughly. Loosely twisting her hair up into a bun, she pinned it again, keeping her gaze centered on her reflection in the bureau's mirror. Then she reached back behind her neck, her fingers sliding over the buttons. She gave them a gentle tug, but they wouldn't come free. Sighing, she let her hands fall to the sides. She would have to ask for help. "Um…Zach, could you get the buttons on my back?"

He hastily buttoned up the dark blue shirt he was wearing and went over to her. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye while he changed, grinning as she tried to get the buttons undone herself. Part of him had been hoping she would ask for help. "Sure." Reaching to the topmost button, he tried to push it through its loop. It wasn't easy. "This is my sister's doing, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"  
  


"The size and number of buttons on the back of your dress. She made them too hard for you to get by yourself, making sure that I would be the one to help you…and even making it difficult for me."

"She said as much before the wedding. She said it was retribution."

Zach chuckled, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. "She did, did she? My little sister is such a joy. She would've known I would want to help you take off the dress."

Flushing, Quatrina, met his eyes in the mirror. "And do you?"  
  


"Do I what?"

"Want to take this off of…me?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't."

She fell silent again as she felt his fingers finally start moving from the back of her neck and down her back. His knuckles would brush against her skin with each one. It made chills dance across her spine. Then he stopped once he reached the bottom. "Finished?" she asked, her heart hammering in her chest. 

"Yeah, I'm finished," he replied, his eyes wandering down the gentle curve of her spine and back up again. They rested on the white material that cut across her upper back. He knew with just a flick of his wrist, it would pop free. Resting his hand on her skin, he could feel how smooth and warm she was. "You feel nice and warm," he murmured as he stepped forwards and pressed his lips against the back of her neck. 

"Do I?" Her blood was rushing in her ears. 

He nodded his head. "You smell incredible too." Nuzzling the back of her neck, his hands slid under the dress at the waist, resting his hands on the curves. "You feel like warm velvet," he whispered. He knew her skin to be already soft, but he never really expounded on it like he was now. It was like getting to rediscover all the nuances he liked. 

Her body was trembling from his light caress of his hands as he spoke. _"You're not going to panic. You're not going to panic,"_ she told herself as she felt his lips tickling the back of her ear. 

Kissing the back of her ear, he trailed his hands upwards to her shoulders. "You still need help?"

Nerves buzzing, she met his eyes in the mirror. She couldn't think with his lips nibbling on the lobe. "Umm…I guess…" 

The corner of his mouth tilted up as he slowly pushed the lace from her shoulders, taking care not to put a pull in the delicate fabric. He finally reached the point where she would have to slide her arms out of the long sleeves. "Quat, your arms."

Nodding her head, she pulled her arms free of the sleeves. Her eyes slid away from the directness of his. "You'll have to pull it over my head. It took Mira, Carin, and Isabella to get it on me. They wouldn't let Kellie exert herself." Her eyes flickered back towards his. 

He chuckled. "I can only imagine what that was like, but I'll be careful. I promise." He grasped the material gently and pulled it up. He took his time, wanting to prolong the anticipation of getting to see what he saw in a modest bikini, in lingerie. He didn't want to seem to eager either. Her flush was noticeable. He finally got the dress over her head. "I'll lay it out on the bed."

"Ok," she replied, her voice faint. Her hands were shaking as she reached back to undo the ribbons that held up the voluminous layers of lace, netting, and silk. She felt warm all over and her nerves were almost to the point of breaking. The touching, the watching, the subtle innuendos were making her more uptight then she thought possible. "I can get the…" she trailed off when she felt his hands over hers, "…rest."

"Let me."

"Zach…"

"Indulge me, Quat. This is the first time I get to do this."

"I…it's just…"

"Please, I want to."

There was no way for her to protest more. She gave a reluctant nod of her head and her hands fell away from under his. "Go ahead."

The ribbons were easy compared to the dress. The layers of material soon loosened and fell to a heap about her ankles. His eyes rose to meet hers in the mirror surface again. Bright color was still lighting her cheeks and her hands were resting on the edge of the dresser, her arms in front of her chest. He knew she had always been self-conscious about her bust size. Resting his hands on her upper arms, he gently pulled them apart. "There's nothing for you to be self conscious about with me. Every part of you is pleasing to the eye. Besides, I like a woman with a nice figure on her." His hands slid from her arms to her ribs to rest right underneath her breasts. "I don't like sticks."

"You're just saying that," she replied, her eyes not meeting his. 

"No, I mean that. I love your figure because you're not too thin; you're not too heavy. You have a wonderful body with padding in all the right places," he said, grinning. He slid his one hand down over her stomach. He studied her more in the reflection. Her stomach was flat and toned, her waist trim, flaring out into generous hips. Kissing her shoulder, he slid his other hand down over her hipbone and the silky material of the panties she was wearing. His eyes traveled back up her torso, flickering over the cleavage presented to him before looking up at her face. She wasn't meeting his eyes and color was still in her cheeks. "You're still blushing."

"Can't help it."

Chuckling, he turned her to face him. "I know. But you can't blame me. I've never seen you like…this. I've seen you in a bikini before, but I've never seen the things you wear under your clothes. I had a good idea, and this is only confirming it."

Quatrina could feel his palms resting low on the slope of her back. His touch burned. She could feel the soft material of his shirt and pants pressing against her bared skin. It felt good. Her eyes met his for a moment. "Confirming what?"

"That my wife has very good taste in lingerie."

Heat bloomed in her cheeks and spread down her neck. 

His lips nuzzled hers. "And of course, I find those thigh high stockings of yours a real turn on. And in this…you look like you stepped out of every fantasy I've ever had of you, but then again, what you look like right now, is far, far better then I could've ever imagined." He kissed her again, his hands sliding down over her rear, pulling her against him. 

It was a sudden jolt to her senses as she felt his fingers gently give her rear end a squeeze. Her heart was beating erratically, her blood was tingling in her veins, and alarms were beginning to blare in her head. Things were moving too fast for her. She felt a hand slide up her back and over the bra's hooks. _"This is going to fast, I'm not prepared for this at all," _she thought frantically. She was sure it was going to come undone when there was a sudden knocking at the door. 

Zach tore his mouth away from hers and gave the door a baleful look "What?"

"Are you two ever going to come out? Save the nookie for later when you have the time. You have plane to catch."

"Jonathon," growled Zach. 

She let a silent breath of relief. "He's right you know."

Sighing as well, Zach rested his forehead against hers. "I know." He returned his gaze to the door. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Make it a quick few minutes. Everyone is waiting, unless you want to have quickie right now."

Quatrina's teeth ground together as Jonathon's footsteps faded down the hall. "I'll kill whomever sent him up here to get us." Her face was flaming. 

"Maxwells are such a joy," sighed Zach as he kissed her forehead. "We should hurry up and finish getting ready. We do have a plane to catch and even though I would like to…" he said, his voice trailing off and his eyes roving over her, "we don't have the time."

She forced a smile. "That's true."

"We'll be alone for a whole week. No one to interrupt and no comments. It's just you and me," he said giving her rear a regretful caress before moving away. 

He was right. There would be no more barriers between them. He wouldn't hold back now and she couldn't exactly refuse him without causing suspicion. That meant she would have to control her fears with all her strength. "That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered before she turned away and finished getting ready.

_A/N: I know this took a really, really, really long time and I apologize. Berate me if you wish (not too harshly). I hope you all enjoy this part that took me so long to get out and as you can see, the conclusion is fast approaching. So enjoy! XOXO!!_


	10. The Honeymoon: Fear Begins to Raise It's...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids! _

Secret, Part 10 

**__**

Zach looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was asleep. He sighed as he made the turn into the Winner compound in Turkey. He could see a young man waiting at the door. He looked vaguely familiar, but the darkness made his features inscrutable. The high gate shut behind the car as he finally pulled to a stop in front of the white washed steps. Getting out, he could smell the fragrance of the flowers lining the steps. The man on the steps came towards him. "Hello, I'm Zach Merquise."

"I'm Abdul, the son of Reshid. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I thought your frame looked familiar," said Zach noting the several inches that the man stood above him, but he looked fairly young. "Quatrina fell asleep."

"The young mistress had a long day getting married. Congratulations by the way," replied Abdul as he opened the passenger side door. 

Zach nodded his head. "Thanks." He unbuckled her seatbelt and gingerly scooped his young wife into his arms. She mumbled and snuggled against his chest, making him smile. 

Abdul smiled as well. "I'll have someone retrieve your bags. I'll show you the master bedroom so you can get Miss Quatrina to bed."

"Lead the way." 

Nodding as well, the younger man turned on his heel and walked up the steps of the house. He called out in Arabian and two more men showed up to retrieve the bags. He turned and looked at Zach again. "It's this way. My two brothers will bring up the bags momentarily."

"That's fine." He walked up the curving staircase behind Reshid's son, taking note of the fine details of the foyer. Walking down the wide hall, he could see the tiling around the doorframes and on the walls. He paused when a door was opened at the end of the hall. 

"This is the master suite. Everything you could ever ask for is here since it's become popular for the pilot offspring to come here for their honeymoons."  
  


"What can I say, we all think alike."

Smiling, he pushed open the doors to the upstairs terrace. "My father says the same thing."

Zach lay her down on the bed as the two even younger men came in with the bags. "By the door is fine for now."

Abdul nodded at his brothers as they put them down. He went to stand beside them. "Now, I will wish you a goodnight. Breakfast will be served out on the enclosed terrace at ten. Anything you prefer?"

"French toast."

"Very well. And I'll make sure the young mistress will get her favorites as well. Goodnight Master Zach."

"Goodnight. And just call me Zach. Master Zach is too formal for me."

"As you wish. Goodnight and congratulations once again."

Once the door was closed, Zach turned around to look at his wife asleep on the bed. He grinned and knelt on the floor, tugging off her heels and dropping them onto the floor. Her toes curled as he ran his finger up the center of her foot. Getting up, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled out his tucked in shirt before kicking off his shoes. He got onto the bed beside her. "Hey, Quat, wake up for a minute."

Her response was an incoherent mumble.

With a sigh he gently tugged the pins out of her hair, letting the bun fall free. He dropped the pins onto the bedside table with a small clatter. He smoothed out the red waves and curls, letting them twist about his fingers. They were soft. He looked down at her, trying to think of a way to get pale blue cashmere cardigan off without waking her. Biting his lip, he lifted her one arm, sliding one sleeve off. He pulled her towards him and finally got a hold of the other one. He threw it onto the nearby chair and she still slept. His fingers glided across the side of her neck and down one arm. 

She sighed deeply before rolling back to her side. 

Leaning over her, Zach pressed his lips against her shoulder. His fingers lightly ran up and down her arm. She didn't wake up. Rolling his eyes, he sat up again, just looking at her. His eyes traveled up and down her slumbering form. His wife looked at peace. 

Legs shifted, the hem of her skirt sliding up a bit, showing off the bottom of lacy elastic. 

Zach's eyes stayed on her leg for a moment before raising them to her face. "It couldn't hurt. She took them off the last time to sleep. That's the only reason. It's not for myself," he murmured as he shifted his position on the bed. He stared at her lace and silk clad legs. "Hell, who am I kidding, I'm definitely doing this for myself," he said as he gently tugged the material down her slender legs. He followed the movements of his hands with his eyes. His hands shook ever so slightly and he felt hot under his shirt collar. He tossed the gossamer material to the floor and then ran a finger under his collar. "For God's sake get a hold of yourself, Merquise. You're not some teenager," he muttered under his breath. But even his own rebuke couldn't stop him from eyeing her legs with appreciation and wondering what it would be like to run his lips and hands over them. 

Murmuring in her sleep, she curled her legs up underneath her. 

"Well that settles that," he sighed as he tugged his black polo shirt over his head, leaving him in a white tank. Grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed, he draped it over the two of them. He tucked her against his chest, his arm wrapping snugly around her waist. Nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose, he could smell the subtle perfume that she wore. Brushing his lips against her fragrant skin, he closed his eyes.  "Those things will have to wait until tomorrow night," he said with a grin as he managed to control himself, and fall asleep.

******************************************************************************

The next morning…

Quatrina could feel warm air brushing against the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open. The warmth tickled her ear. She blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of the sleepiness. However, the warmth surrounding her, beckoned her to snuggle even closer. Turning her head ever so slightly, she found a pair of icy blue eyes, regarding her with amusement. "Zach?"

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I was waiting for you to wake up," said Zach, bending his head down and touching his lips to her ear. 

The touch made her shiver. "Morning? Already? How long have I been sleeping?"  
  


"At least twelve hours. You fell asleep as soon as you got in the car at the airport. I had to carry you in and put you to bed."

Her eyes widened. "That long!"  
  


He grinned at her expression. "It's understandable. You've had some busy days as of late. You needed your sleep. So I let you sleep as long as you needed. Besides, you're not a morning person and you looked pretty peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

Smiling, she snuggled deeper into his arms. "That was very nice of you. I feel rested now. Did you sleep ok?"

Nodding his head, he leaned in closer to her lips. "I slept fine. I had you in my arms and I found it to be a very enjoyable experience, especially since it's in a comfortable bed, instead of a couch."

Her eyes went to his. His breath was brushing against her lips, making them tingle. "That was nice too."

"Only nice?"

"Pleasant."

"Only pleasant?"

"I liked having your arms around me."

"Did you now? And was it so bad being in bed with me?"

Heat filled her cheeks. "No. It wasn't bad."

Chuckling, he rubbed his nose against hers. "I thought you'd say something like that. I definitely like sharing a bed with you. You're good to snuggle up to. And soft in all the right places."

She could see the teasing light in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Well at least I know I won't need a blanket. You're warmer."

"I'm warmer, huh?"  
  


"Much warmer."

A lazy grin spread across his face as he barely touched his lips to hers. "Am I warming you up right now?"

The alarm in her head started blaring loudly. Her heart was racing. "Umm…yes. You do have your arms around me. You should feel warm too."

"Sweetheart, I'm well past being warm."

"What are you…then?"

"Pretty damn hot."

She didn't even have a response for that, but not like she could have made one anyway with his lips pressing down on hers. Her lips automatically parted against his, feeling his tongue slide between them, and giving her senses a jolt. She could feel his arm tightening around her, drawing her closer then she thought possible. Her one hand came to rest on his shoulder. _"He does feel…hot."_

The touches of her hand made him draw her closer, almost pulling her underneath him. 

A sudden rush of fear raced through her at his weight on top of her. Her ears were vibrating with the sound of the alarm in her skull. She was trying not to panic, but her body reacted involuntarily. She had to stop this. It was too much. It took some effort to tug her mouth from his. "Zach…"

"What?" he mumbled, his lips trailing their way down her neck. 

"Breakfast…is sure to be ready," she breathed, gently pushing at his shoulders. 

"Breakfast can wait."

"You wouldn't want your…bride to starve…would you?"

Sighing, Zach rested his forehead against her chin. "No, I wouldn't want you to starve," he said as he looked up at her. He could see the high color in her cheeks. "But did you have to mention it now?"

"I'm hungry," she stated simply, glancing away from his heat filled eyes. "Aren't you?" 

He pushed himself off of her and sat up. He looked down at her. "Yeah, but not for food."

Ignoring his reply and the heat filling her cheeks, she sat up and smoothed her hands over her sweater. "That…uh…can wait until later." Her insides were shaking. She noticed her other sweater and her stockings lying on a chair. "Did you take those off for me?"

Scratching the back of his head, he nodded. "I thought you would be more comfortable with them off. Plus, I kind of wanted to take those stockings off of you."

With no response to his comment, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the French doors and pushed back the sheer curtains. The alarms in her head were gradually fading away, her body was coming out of panic mode, and her heart rate was returning to normal. The blue waters of the Mediterranean greeted her eyes and the brilliant sunshine spilled over her. "It looks like a beautiful day."

Zach swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at her with the sun washing over her. It made her look even more radiant. Smiling at the picture she presented, he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, it does look like a beautiful day." 

She turned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What would you like to do today?"

He pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Spend all my time with you."

Smiling, she turned her head to look at him. "Come on. Really, what would…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "As long as I spend it with you, we can do whatever you like."

"Even shop."

"…Even shop."

Her stomach rumbled quietly. Color bloomed in her cheeks. 

"Hungry?"

"You could say that."

"Well breakfast is sure to be ready by now so why don't we go get some before it gets cold and I get accused of starving you."

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she smiled. "Why don't you start down? I'll be there in a minute."

"Whatever you say," he replied, kissing her back before he left the room. 

Quatrina sighed as he closed the door behind him. She went over to her bags and found her make up case. Pulling out a brush she stood in front of the vanity and ran it through her hair. Her eyes fell on the bed behind her. The carved headboard had rungs. A vision flickered through her mind, making her shake her head. She suddenly felt cold and clammy. "I can't think about that now," she said as she pulled the brush through her hair with a vengeance. Satisfied with her appearance, she smoothed her hands over her sweater and skirt and finally left the room. 

Downstairs, Zach waited at the table. He stared out the windows, thinking of his wife. Part of him was wishing it was already night again. He wanted to kiss her and touch her all over, just to show how much he loved and desired her. No woman ever made him feel the way that she did. The feisty little redheaded girl from his childhood had become one very spirited, sexy woman. And that woman was now his wife. He grinned. _"I never thought it to be possible to love someone as much as I love her. Like what Jonathon said, I'm one, very lucky guy in every respect. And now that we're married, I don't have to hold back how much I love and want her. Tonight will be very special."_

**_A/N: Didn't think I would ever continue this, did you? I know I've been on hiatus for quite some time, but I'm back now and rest assured, I will finally finish "Secret" and "Wanted…" I hope my writing skills weren't too rusty in writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading this latest chapter. 'Till next time! XOXO!!!_**


	11. The Night Begins to Unfold

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**__**

Secret, Part 11.1 

Quatrina looked at her husband as they walked back to the compound. They had spent the entire day going to the shops and they had dined out. He was smiling too broadly and way too much. "You're up to something."

Ice blue eyes caught the amethyst eyes of his wife. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you're smiling."

Zach brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as they walked along the wall that enclosed the house. "Maybe I am up to something. But it's something special just for you."

She paused, making him stop to look at her. "So what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise or as special if I told you."

"Why?"

He arched a brow at her. "Because it wouldn't be. Nosy brides shouldn't ask questions. You'll like it, I promise." He tugged at her hand, pulling her through the gate and locking it behind them. 

Her heeled shoes clicked softly on the cobbled drive as he led her up the steps and into the house. There were no lights on except for a dim glow beyond the kitchen. She turned her eyes towards him again. "What's going on?"

Taking her bags from her he placed them in a closet by the door. "A surprise. Don't you want to find out?"

His grin was suspicious and infectious. "All right, show me my surprise."

Grabbing her hands again he led her into the kitchen. "Close your eyes," he said as stepped behind her, covering them with one of his hands. His other hand rested on her hip as he walked her forwards. Reaching the large family room, he stopped and removed his hand from her eyes. "Now open them."

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped at her surprise. There was a fire going in the cavernous fireplace, filling the room with a warm romantic glow. There was fruit, cheese, and other finger foods on the table. A bottle of wine with two glasses also graced the table along with a vase filled with long stemmed red roses.  "Oh, Zach."

"You like your surprise?"

"Oh, yes. But when…"

"When I was waiting for you to get ready this morning. I asked Abdul and his brothers to set it up for me."

Quatrina turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "Zach, I love you."

Returning her embrace, he leaned back and kissed her. "I love you too." 

She let him lead her into the room. It was extremely warm due to the fire, her fingers went to slide her shawl off, but she felt his hands already there, removing it for her, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. Then she felt the brush of his lips against her shoulder, making her turn her head to look at him. "Zach, what gave you the idea for this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to make tonight something you remember."

There was that look in his eyes again. The same look from this morning. She turned hers away from his and looked around the room again. As romantic as it was, it was also a setting for seduction. Her seduction.  Her heart began to pound as she watched him lay her shawl on the chair. 

He looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were scanning the room again. He took in the picture she presented. She was standing in front of the fireplace. The silhouette she presented was breathtaking and he couldn't stop his eyes from following the outline of curves. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You like your surprise?"

"Yes, very much," she said as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes strayed to the fire again. Her skin tingled as he trailed his fingers up and down her arms before she felt his lips on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the pleasant sensations he was creating instead of the images dancing at the corners of her mind. She breathed in deeply, forcing herself to relax and lean her back against him. 

Moving his lips down to her shoulder, he slid his arms around her waist once she leaned against him. Her skin was fragrant and warm. He could hear her taking slow deep breaths. "Okay?"

Her shoulder muffled his words, but she heard him. She turned her head. "I'm fine."

"Relax. I'm not going to rush you."

"I know."

"Good. Why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll open the wine?"

Nodding her head, she stepped out of his embrace and walked over to the couch. Her nerves were buzzing and they were the nice kind. Her eyes followed him as he took the bottle and popped the cork effortlessly before pouring it into the two glasses. The fire gleamed in the darkness of his hair and highlighted the strong features of his face. She leaned down and started to undo her shoes, but a hand stopped her. She raised her eyes to his. "Zach?"

 "Let me."

Her hands fell away as she felt the brush of his fingers against her ankles as they undid the buckles. The sandals fell to the floor and his hands gently squeezed her foot. "Giving me a foot rub?"  
  


"If you want."

"Yes."

Smiling, Zach gave her a filled wine glass. "Lean back and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Still smiling, he grasped her left foot between his hands, slowly rubbing his thumbs against the soles of her feet. He moved them up and down, taking his time, wanting to get every square inch of her foot. He could see her lips curved up in a half smile as she touched the glass of wine to her lips. He grinned and looked back at her foot, applying more pressure to the center. 

"Mmm…"

His eyes shot to her face. Her lips were parted ever so slightly. He felt his mouth go dry. When he repeated the process, the same sound escaped her lips. "That feel good?" 

Quatrina opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were intent on hers. Her body had relaxed under his ministrations, but it tensed again. "Yes," she replied softly, her eyes falling away from his. There was heat in his eyes and he wasn't hiding it. It was making her heart pound at the same time it was making her remember things she didn't want to. However, she didn't remove her foot from his grasp. Plastering a small smile on her lips, she tipped the wine glass to them again. "I could get used to you doing this all the time."

"If it would make you happy, I would. And you wouldn't have to ask either."

She laughed softly. "You're going to spoil me."

He braced his hands on either side of her hips as he leaned forwards. "Absolutely," he said before he kissed her. 

Her eyes fell closed as she leaned back against the cushions. The kiss was persuasive and soft. It made her relax, her free arm wrapping around his shoulder. "You're going to make me spill this."

Leaning away, he grinned at her. "Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"It's expensive wine."

"Right from your father's wine cellar."

"Exactly."

"Maybe I should have some," he said as he plucked her glass from her fingers and took a sip of it.

"Didn't you pour your own?"

"Yes, but you make it taste better."

"And how do I do that?"

"Because, my dear, Quatrina," he said as he set the glass down on the table, "the taste of your lips is like the sweetest wine to me."

Color bloomed in her cheeks. "You're being very poetic."

He pushed himself onto the couch, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm only speaking the truth."

She could feel the warmth of his body surrounding her. His lips were only inches away from hers. The closeness was making them tingle expectantly and without hesitation, she leaned forwards, brushing her lips against his.

A little surprised by her actions, he pulled her closer. His fingers lifted to cup her cheek and stroke the softness of her skin. The kisses were light and fleeting. And they were definitely turning him on. His fingers slid across her cheekbone and into the tendrils by her ear. They traced the outside curve. He felt her shaky breath against his mouth. Smiling against her lips, he shifted his weight back, pulling her forwards. 

Manicured nails curled against his chest. Her heart was knocking against her ribs, her mind wanting to pull away, and her body, wanting to get closer. She could feel his heart pounding against the palm of her hand. Then his lips lifted off of hers, prompting her to open her eyes and look into his. "Zach?"

"I'm getting carried away. I want this to be special for you and I'm rushing this."

"Zach…"

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can tell how nervous you are."

Amethyst eyes fell away from his. "I'm…"

He kissed the tip of her nose and leaned away. "You don't have to say anything," he said as he leaned forwards and took a chocolate strawberry from the tray on the table. "We shouldn't let the food go to waste."

"No, we shouldn't," she replied as he touched the strawberry to her lips. 

An hour later…

The fire was still blazing in the fireplace, but now instead of the couch, they were both sitting on the floor in next to the table and in front of the fireplace. She was wrapped up in his arms, her back against his chest. His one arm was resting about her waist and his other hand was lying on the floor. Every now and then she would feel the light touch of his lips on her shoulder or the side of her neck. _"I like this," _she thought with smile. 

Zach nuzzled the side of her neck again with his nose. So far, he had managed to keep himself from rushing anything and for the past half hour he had been content on just stealing kisses and having her body curled up against his. And it meant that she was relaxed and comfortable.  "You aren't asleep, are you?"

"No."

"Good. I didn't want you falling asleep just yet."

She opened her mouth to reply only to gasp when she felt gentle tug of his teeth on her ear. Her eyes flew open as the sensations coursed all over her body. Her hand resting on her lap, curled into the material of her dress. Closing her eyes again, she put all her concentration on how he was making her feel. _"I can do this. All I have to do is concentrate on what he makes me feel. I won't be afraid. I can't be. I don't want to be."_

He nibbled lightly on the delicate skin before sucking on it. Her gasp was audible, but she didn't pull away. Relieved, he continued his ministrations, running his tongue over the shell before moving down the side of her neck with an open mouth. He started stroking the spot where his hand rested on her waist, moving higher each time. There was no way he could miss the racing of her pulse under his lips as she turned her head to the side, allowing him more access. "I like the way you taste."

Her heart tripped at his words. "You like a lot of things about me," she murmured, her eyes still closed. Her insides felt like they were melting. 

"That's very true," he replied, his voice muffled against the side of her neck. He inched his fingers up higher. 

The movement of his fingers alarmed her just a little, but she ignored it. She could feel her heart beating hard and fast. This was where she would usually push him away, despite the way his touch made her feel. Her fears were always stronger then that. This time she fought it with everything in her. "I like it when you kiss me."

"Then turn around."

She shifted her position until she was facing him. Her legs draped over one of his, her back supported by his bent knee. Looking into his eyes, she could see the reflection of the fire, but she could also see them burning with a light of their own. She closed her eyes again as she felt his lips take possession of hers. Her lips parted immediately. The kiss was intense. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him tight. 

All the while, his fingers had a mind of their own. They slid up her calf and over her knee, the hem of her skirt getting pushed up along the way. His fingers rested on her thigh. Her skin was smooth and firm under his hand. Slowly and lightly, his fingers moved higher up her leg and then dipped down towards the inside. She started, but she didn't pull or push away. His fingers caressed the sensitive skin. 

Tingles were radiating from his fingers on her leg. They felt good. However, she couldn't stop herself from trembling from each brush of his hand. And his kiss was making her melt all over. His kiss was making her want him more then she thought possible. She was returning the kiss with all the love and passion she felt. Her one hand was enmeshed in his hair. It felt cool and it curled around her fingertips. She felt his hand move higher inside her thigh. It made her start again, but kept her mouth to his. Losing herself in his kiss was the only way she was getting through this. And it was making her hot and her body crave his. She pressed as close as she could get. 

The moment her body crushed against his, the dam inside him crumbled a bit more. Her breasts were pressing against his chest. He could feel their rapid rise and fall. He felt incredible heat against his fingers. They were inches away from where he wanted to be. He lowered his knee from behind her back, his other hand coming up against her back. They found the zipper and pulled it all the way down. Once down, his hand swept up against her spine. The hooks were right under his hand and the temptation to undo them was strong. Resisting the urge, he instead gently lowered her down to the floor. 

She felt him shift positions, felt herself being lowered to the floor. Her heart leapt in her throat. _"Don't panic, don't panic,"_ her mind chanted. Opening her eyes, she looked straight up into his. His face was inches away from hers. She felt the cushion of the rug beneath her bared back and the press of his weight along her side. His hand had shifted, but she could still feel it riding high on her thigh, not moving. There was hesitation in his eyes. He wasn't going to do anything unless she asked him to. She didn't know what to do. "Kiss me."

He watched as her lips formed each word. Her russet hair looked magnificent spread out underneath her head, spilling across the pale carpet like flames. There was no way he could describe how she looked at this moment, but it was something he knew he it was one he would never forget. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against her nose, her cheeks, and forehead before touching her lips. He could feel her breath gliding across his, making his lips burn. "How do you want me to kiss you, Quat?"

"Like you were before."

"Like this," he said before he captured her lips with his, parting her lips with his tongue and boldly exploring her mouth. 

Electrical like currents shot through her from the passion in the kiss. They robbed her of breath and thought before he lifted his mouth away from hers. Her eyes fluttered open to look into his again. His lips were only a hairsbreadth away from hers. 

Noting her speechlessness he smiled. "Or something like this," he whispered, catching her lips again, this time, without the heat. He rubbed his lips over hers, tenderly parting them with his tongue. 

This kiss was as bone melting as the last, but this was different. It was sensual, more sexual than the last. The w ay his tongue was moving against hers, the way it was sliding in and out of her mouth. She knew what it meant. It made her breasts tighten and her inner muscles clench in response. Her fingers came to rest against his cheek as she shyly kissed him back in the same manner. 

Growling softly into her mouth, he removed his hand from her leg, and let it slide up her rib cage to her heart. It pounded against his palm. He could feel the weight of her breast against his knuckles. He wanted to show her how much her kiss was affecting him, how much it turned him on. He left her heart, his fingers lightly running over the fullness above. Feeling her gasp in his mouth, he raised his lips off of hers. "I want you."

She could feel the slow stroke of his fingers. It was pleasant, but the darkness in the corners of her mind tugged at her. She pushed them away. His eyes were still on hers. Intent. Wanting. Color filled her cheeks. "I know," she replied, her voice quiet. 

"I think it's time we continue this upstairs," he said as he leaned away. Zach got to his feet and held his hands out to hers. He could see the flush in her cheeks and her eyes fall away from his. "You go on first. I'll put the fire out to give you some time, okay?"

She nodded her head as she slid her hands out of his grasp. There was coolness on her back from where he had unzipped the dress as she picked up her shoes. She looked at him over her shoulder again. He was watching her. His eyes were hot. It made her insides shake. She gave him a small smile before she left the warmth of the room. The tile floors were cool as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall. Pushing the door open, she let it fall shut behind her. The lights were on their dimmest setting and her eyes went straight to the bed. Darkness tugged on the corners of her mind again. "Go away. I can do this. I have to do this," she whispered, trying to ignore the panic beginning to rise inside her. 

He flexed his fingers as he watched her go. They itched. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a long sigh. His control was slipping. He could feel it happening and he wasn't even touching her anymore. Turning around, he gazed at the flames of the fire, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. He would have to admit that he'd never felt the need to be with someone as much as he wanted to be with her. _"It's because I love her. Its because we haven't done this before. It's because I just damn well want all of her." _His last thought turned his smile into a smirk. He recalled what he'd overheard Jonathon say to her about her passionate temper. He could see her in his mind, already hear her in his ears, and feel her against his skin. He took a deep breath. "Getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I? But I guess that can't be helped too much. I'll just put out the fire like I said to give her time."

_A/N: It took me a while, but here it is. I had this entire night as one part, but it was getting to be so long, I broke it up. I'm not finished the rest of it yet, but I thought it would be nice to give you guys something to go on until I get it done. I promise it'll be soon, so be patient! Until next time! XOXO!!!_


	12. The Night Begins to Unfold, Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**_Secret, Part 11.2_**

Quatrina smoothed her hands over the silk nightgown she wore. It was something Mira had picked out for her. The ivory silk had spaghetti straps with a v-neckline that hinted some cleavage. The bodice was sprinkled with crystal beads and seed pearls. The back of the nightgown showed even more skin, curving all the way down to below her waist. It hugged her body from her hips down to her ankles with two slits to mid-thigh. A matching v-string went with it. Quatrina closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again as she looked into the mirror. She had brushed her hair, thick waves falling just past her shoulders. Her eyes went to her chest. There weren't that many times he had been around her when she hadn't been wearing a bra. She felt too self-conscious without one and didn't trust him enough to be around him without one. However, she was satisfied with her appearance, although her insides were a jumbled mess of fear, anxiety, love, and desire. She flipped the light off and went back into the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the bed again and she stared. Memories flitted through her mind. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. Don't make me fear the man that I love," she whispered as she closed her eyes once more. 

Zach made his way up the steps, his pace slow. He wanted to run. Making his way down the hall, his steps quickened and he was suddenly in front the door. He knocked gently. "Quatrina," he called out. There was no reply. Quietly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Her back was to him. The door clicked shut behind him. "Quatrina," he said again. This time she turned, her hair whipping over her shoulders as she faced him. Her eyes looked huge in her face and her one hand splayed across her chest. There was a look in her eyes he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what to make of it, but it disappeared in a blink of an eye. A smile touched his lips. "Did I startle you?"

Her breath rushed out of her lungs and past her lips. Her heart was slamming into her ribs. The smile on his lips made one curl hers. "Yes. I didn't hear you come in."

"The benefits of being a Preventer. You learn how to be fast and silent. Especially if you learn it from Heero Yuy."

"I suppose that's true."

"You looked like you were lost in thought. Wanna tell me?"

"It was nothing. Really. Just waiting for you."

Her reply caused him to chuckle before he crossed the room and stood right in front of her. "Did you miss me in those few minutes you were alone, Quat?"

He was teasing her. It made some of her tension drain away. "Yes. I missed you, but not as much as you think."

"Oh, I bet you missed me a whole lot, sweetheart. I know I definitely missed you."

"You're flattering me."

"Flattery can get you anything."

"Like what?"

He smirked. "Want to find out?"

Color raced up her cheeks. Her heart tripped. She pulled her eyes away from his. The soft touch of his hand on hers made her look up again as he brought her hand from her chest to his mouth. He kissed it, his lips gliding over her skin.  His teeth scraped lightly over each finger before drew her ring finger into his mouth. It sent tiny tremors up her arm and down her back. His mouth was hot. Unable to stop herself, she let her eyes meet his again. Watching him, watch her made what he was doing even more intimate. But she had no words; she didn't think she could speak if she even wanted to. 

He slowly drew her finger out of his mouth, kissing the tip of it before letting his mouth slide over her wrist. Her blood pulsed beneath his lips. There he could smell traces of her perfume and the scent of her skin underneath. Letting instinct guide him, he made his way up her arm, his lips skimming over her skin up to her elbow. It was then; he slid his other arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on the bared skin of her back. His fingers traced small circles against her spine as he draped her captured arm over his shoulder, and continued to kiss his way up to her shoulder. She wasn't moving. He could her the quickness of her breathing; he felt her heart beating against his. There was a fascinated look in her eyes, as well as the anxiety hiding behind it. He nuzzled the crook of her shoulder. The scent of her skin and perfume was the strongest here. "You look absolutely gorgeous right now."

The movements of his mouth against her skin made her close her eyes. "You're flattering me again."

Chuckling, he lifted his head and looked into her face as her eyes opened again. "And it's working, isn't it?"

"Yes."

It was then, he felt her take a step closer, her body coming into complete contact with his. He felt her snuggling up against him and his other arm closed around her. There was a deeper meaning to her gesture then just wanting to be held. He had always felt that there was a part of her she kept from him. The last piece of herself and now, she was letting him complete that. He dropped his head, so his chin came to rest on the top of her head. He held her tight in his arms. 

Quatrina could smell the outdoors on his shirt. The traces of his cologne clinging to his skin. She could smell all of it. The strength of his arms around her told her that no one or anything would ever hurt her. Here, she felt protected. Safe. She trusted him never to let anything happen to her. Her fingers clutched at his shirt. "I love you."

She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. A smile touched his lips as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too," he murmured softly before stepping away from her. His eyes caught hers as he tugged the dark blue dress shirt over his head. All she did was watch him and clasp her hands behind her. He tossed it over a chair. Then his fingers went to his pants. It was strangely erotic having her watch him. He stepped out of them, leaving him in black boxers. He held his hands to his sides. "Well?"

The color in her cheeks brightened as her eyes took in the well-muscled body in front of her. "I…don't know what you want me to say. You…look…good."

"I like it when you blush like that."

Her hands came up and pressed against her cheeks. They were burning. "I can't help that."

"You don't have to," he said as he stepped closer to her. His arms slid around her waist and he looked down into her face. "I find it a real turn on when you do."

Her eyes darted away from the directness of his before she found herself being soundly kissed. It made her toes curl into the rug. Closing her eyes, she let her mind go blank, feeling his hands running up and down her back and the warm resilience of his skin under her hands as she pressed them against his back. 

His fingers traced over the delicate arch of her spine and down to the small of her back. There, his fingers wandered over the warm silk to her hips. He could feel her fingers pressing against his shoulder blades as she leaned into his kiss. The rise and fall of her breasts was distracting. His hands dropped down even further to press against her rear, pulling her tighter and higher against him. 

The movement caused her stomach to drop as she became aware of him pressing completely against her. It was leaving a curling sensation up through her middle and straight up to her breasts, which tightened in response. 

Without breaking their kiss, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. There was a soft catch in her throat. His knee pressed deep into the mattress as he set her down, but he didn't push her down to the sheets. Instead, she remained in a sitting position, his hands on either side of her hips as he leaned forwards.

Her heart had leapt in her chest at his sudden movement. It had caused her to immediately tense, but when he didn't lay her down, she relaxed again. Her hands came up and pressed against his cheeks, her thumbs just brushing against his ears. It made him lean into her more, his chest bumping against her knees, and causing her to lean back and her knees to part to accommodate him. The movement made the silk of her nightgown to part, the slits exposing both of her legs. 

To steady himself, he moved his hands from the bed to her thighs. They were warm and smooth like he thought they'd be. He lifted his mouth from hers and turned his head, kissing the palm of one of her hands. He let his mouth travel up the opposite arm until he reached the slope of her neck. His hands slid from her legs up to her hips as he leaned forwards more, slowly and gradually laying her down. Kissing down the side of her neck, he could feel her pulse against his lips. It was racing. "You're pulse is racing," he murmured against her skin. 

Her eyes were closed. "I know. I can't help it."

"Relax, I'll take good care of you."

She nodded her head and let his lips continue their exploration of her neck. His weight was beginning to press down on her, making her feel a little apprehensive, but she forced herself to calm down. Only her one elbow kept her elevated, while her other arm was draped over his shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of his lips. Every now and then she would feel the hot brush of his tongue and the soft scrape of his teeth. The sensations they produced were all pleasurable. She whimpered softly.

The vibration against his lips made his heart beat faster. He knew she liked what he was doing. The light caress of her fingertips on his back was even turning him on. _"God, this is driving me crazy. Just a mere touch from her makes me want to devour her. I have to calm myself down. This night is for her," _he thought wisely. Moving his hands from her hips, he rested them on the bed beside her at the same time he started moving his lips lower. With an open mouth, he applied some suction to her skin, but not too hard, he didn't want to leave marks. Taking his time, he finally could feel the rise and fall of her breasts under his chin. He was resting on his forearms now, his body pressed against her. Her heart was beating against his. 

When she had finally felt his weight, she had already braced herself for it. And she found herself liking the solid weight of his body on hers even though the darkness was still slinking about the corners of her mind. Both her hands were pressed against his back, kneading the muscles in his shoulders. They were firm. Then she felt his breath slithering down between her cleavage. 

Her skin was fragrant and warm. Pressing his lips against the fullness, he felt her intake of breath. He kissed the flesh already exposed by the neckline by brushing his lips against her skin. Moving his head lower, he pressed his lips against the silk. There was another intake of breath from her. "Relax, sweetheart," he murmured, knowing he would have to reassure her every now and then. 

Nodding her head again, she let her breath out slowly. She could feel his hot breath through the gossamer material. It made her skin tingle and her breasts automatically tighten in response. Then she felt his mouth again pressing against her nipple.  She whimpered as his teeth scraped against it. 

The bead of flesh pressed against his lips, begging to be taken inside. He used his teeth again, wringing another whimper from her. He moved to the other one, using the same tactic, each time rewarded with a sound of pleasure from her. Lifting his head up, he touched her skin again, using his teeth to draw the material down as far as it would go. More cleavage spilled over. This time, he ran his tongue over the warm curves, imprinting the taste of her in his mind forever. 

Acting out of instinct her arms wrapped around him, holding his head against her. All of it felt good. Each touch was making her ache inside. She never let herself think about how she wanted him in the same manner that he wanted her. It scared her. It still did, but the way he was making her feel, made it all right. "Zach, I love you so much," she whispered. 

He heard her words, prompting him to lift his head away from her chest and look at her face. It made him smile and slide his body up hers. "I love you too," he said as he touched his mouth to hers once more. 

She held onto him tight, her fingers digging into his back. 

He lifted his mouth away from hers and looked down at her. There was a contented smile on her face. "Look at me, Quat."

Her eyes opened to look up at him. Ice blue eyes gazed down at her with intensity. 

"God, you have no idea how long I've waited to be with you like this. I never wanted anyone as much as I've wanted you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you. Every minute of my life is special because I spend it with you. And it's killing me to go as slow as I am because all I want is to be is inside you right now, but I am because I want you to enjoy every second of me, touching every inch of your body."

Her lips parted in surprise and a bright flush encompassed her face. She removed her hands from his back to brush her hair away from her face. Then her lips curved up into a smile. "And thank you for making me feel special. I would like you to be…um…"

He grinned, as her blush grew brighter. He kissed her, his hands reaching up to hers. Lacing their fingers together, he leaned into her, persuading her lips to part with his tongue. 

All of his love, all of his affection, she could feel in his kiss. She squeezed his hands tight in hers as she kissed him back with all her heart. The sheets underneath her rustled under their hands as they pressed against the bed. They were pushed out to the side. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Slowly and surely, he pushed their hands out to the side. He could feel her heart pounding. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. His whole body was buzzing with awareness. The curves and hollows of her body were meant for him as he felt her knees instinctively press against his hips. Desire shot through him as she shifted ever so slightly, her hips rotating against his. Their hands rose to above her head. 

Her heart skipped again with some fear. She could feel her arms being stretched over her head, but she fought it. _"Don't panic! Not now! I'm all right!" _her mind shouted frantically, trying to push back the darkness threatening to spill over. Then, she felt them being pushed all the way above her head. Her fingers automatically curled around the rungs of the headboard. An image flickered in her mind. _"NO. Don't!" _

Unaware of her inner turmoil, Zach linked his hands around her wrists as he pushed her higher on the bed. 

As soon as she felt his hands lock around her wrists, her hands curved around the rungs, the images and the darkness broke free. It was too much. Her memories of that night crashed through the defenses inside her head. She could hear herself screaming inside her memories. The pain. The fear. Everything came back in stark clarity. Her heart thumped wildly. She had to get away. It was just too much. She tore her mouth free of his. "Zach, stop! Stop!" Her hands jerked out of his grasp as she used them to push him away. 

"Quat? What's wrong?" he asked startled by her sudden movement. He lifted himself away from her and looked into her face. It was white as a sheet. Her amethyst eyes stood out starkly against her skin. They were wide and huge with tears, pain, and fear. "Quat?" he asked again. 

The tears spilled over. She drew her legs in, folding them beneath her. Her hands came up and covered her face. "I thought I could do this. I thought I could get through this and be okay, but I can't. I just can't. He was right. He was so right. I am too afraid and he knew it," she sobbed. Her fingers parted as she looked at her husband. Guilt raced through her at the shocked and hurt look on his. More tears came. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Zach…I can't_,_" she whispered as she got off the bed and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she collapsed against it, in a fresh torrent of tears. 

Confused and hurt, he got up off of the bed. "Quatrina?" he called through the door. He knocked. "Quat, sweetheart. Open the door," he called again. All he could hear was the sound of her crying. Resting his forehead against the door, he let a deep breath and thought of her words. They echoed in his ears and the look in her eyes imprinted on the back of his eyes. "Quatrina, sweetheart, please?" 

She could hear the plaintive note in his voice. It made her cry even harder.

The sounds of her sobs were the only thing he heard in response. Letting out a sigh, he turned, leaning against the door and sliding down, until he was sitting on the floor. He rolled his head back and forth. He didn't understand what was going on. He kept turning them over in his mind and several phrases stuck out. _"…He was right. He was so right. I am too afraid and he knew it." _"Whom was she talking about? Who the hell knows something I…don't," he said to himself as that person finally registered in his mind. "Yuy," he growled as he pushed himself off of the floor. Grabbing a shirt, he pulled it on as he left the room to find out what the hell was going on. 

_A/N: Well, here's the second part that you all were waiting for. I hope you enjoy it and I promise to update really soon! XOXO!!_


End file.
